The Wings Of Ancient Light - Book One
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: We have all read the story of Harry Potter and his life growing up as a wizard. But what if we were to relive that world through a whole new perspective? Discover the tale of a young over-friendly girl as she attends Hogwarts, makes life-long friends and unravels the secrets to her own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello hello fellow readers! I have returned! The story I have worked on is definitely nothing small and has taken me a couple of years to write. This will be my first attempt writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and fully introducing my first ever OC whom I created when I was thirteen years old! And so without further ado, let the magic begin!**_

Prequel - The green eyed child

 _Thousands of years ago, there was a whispered legend amongst the people. They spoke of evolutionary beings that roamed the earth and protected all of mankind. Only the chosen few were blessed with crossing paths with these mysterious vigilantes, those who were innocent and pure of heart and soul. These were the precious ones they laid down their lives to protect. But one fateful day, for a reason unknown, these mystical creatures vanished. Wiped from existence by some unexplainable opposing force. The world shrunk into darkness, people suffered as it seemed all hope was lost. But if you were lucky, a stranger might stray into your life, with phenomonal powers that were unbecoming of a ordinary person. This person was one of many, to come down and save mankind from the curse of evil._

 _And for one in particular, this was only the beginning._

 _ **(Many centuries later – 1990**_

It was a clear starlit night, the wind swaying with a small chilly bite. A lonely castle lies in silence, looming over the lurking forest which beholds many mysteries to those who come across it. Faint animalistic growls and howls sound out from the darkness of the trees to chase away any unwelcome visitors. In the midst of these surroundings on the soft grass of the castle ground stood a small figure. Long hair blew in synchronisation with the soft breeze as bright green eyes blazed at the scene before her. This castle has been a refuge for her lonely childhood for as long as she could remember and now in a matter of days it would be her home in the years to come.

Letting out a long sigh, she trudged barefoot towards the entrance where an elderly man was waiting for her. His eyes wandered around as if searching for something but came to a halt when they landed on her.

"Good evening little one, I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece."

The young girl smiled knowingly. "You know me, Albus. I hardly need muggle transport do I?

The older man chuckled. "Indeed not. Now as to why I called you here. I think its best we chat in my office, there is a serious matter that is for privileged ears only."

The girl followed after him as he turned to head back inside. No words were exchanged as they made their way through the eerily silent halls. She couldn't help but think about how in just a few short days these corridors would be filled with the chatter of students and teachers alike. She felt herself becoming excited, she couldn't wait to meet other kids her age and start making friends.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when they came to a stop in front of a large golden eagle statue. She remained silent as her fellow elder muttered "Sherbet Lemon" and fell in step behind him as they ascended the large spiralling staircase. The moment they were inside, the door slammed behind them and the older man sat in his seat and carefully regarded the girl before him.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the tragedy that befell the Potters ten years ago."

The child sighed sadly as she nodded.

"Then do you know why I've called on you specifically?"

She lowered her eyes in thought for a moment. "Does this have something to do with their son, Harry Potter?"

His eyes twinkled with pride. "Indeed it does. He will be attending Hogwarts this year which puts him in the same year as you."

The girl didn't blink. "You want me to watch over him...don't you?"

When he nodded she sighed again. "Of course I can Albus, but I don't see the need if he's going to be here. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world.

The elderly man threaded his fingers together. "That is without a doubt, true. But young Mr Potter is more than just another student; he's the key to ending this war." He leaned closer. "I don't want you to just look out for him; I want you to prepare him so that he may one day fulfil that which has been prophesied."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You want me to train him?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps when he's older yes, but for now, stay close to him. And do your best to be as good a friend to him as you can be. I sense he will need it desperately with what lies ahead of him. I fear that those who follow the Dark side will not be quiet for much longer."

She nodded in understanding. "I understand. I won't let you, or him, down."

Then turning slightly she said. "I better be off, I have a few more errands to run AND my packing to finish before school starts."

He smiled at the young girl. "Then I will not keep you, I will be seeing you at the start of school year."

A bright smile broke out on the girls face. "I'll see you then...Professor Dumbledore."

The headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever. "Best of luck to you, Miss Sullivan."

As she opened the door she turned once more to face him with a cheeky grin.

"Please Professor...Call me Rachele."

 **Okay so this is generally my basic introduction to Rachele's character and giving a spark of a hint into her personality. However the first official chapter will be diving more deeply into the type of person she really is...at least at this age.**

 **Please enjoy! See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Making Friends

 **Welcome all to the first OFFICIAL chapter of my OC's story. This chapter will portray her general behaviour and how she is conversing with other kids her age.**

 **I really do hope you like her. I've been designing and reediting her character on and off for the past fifteen years to help her fit into the Harry Potter world.**

 **So without further do, let's begin the chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **~walks away shaking~ ...please like it...**

* * *

Rachele Sullivan huffed in annoyance as she pushed her way through the overly crowded station in London, lugging her heavy luggage behind her. Being only a child, she was mostly ignored by the tall adults as they hurried past her leaving her to bounce back and forth between them like a pinball. She detested public transport and would much rather use her 'own' means of travelling to get around. But the present situation was one she couldn't risk revealing such things so she was forced to grit her teeth and face the overbearing monstrosity which was people heading to work at the ungodly early hour of the morning.

Finally though, she pushed off to the side and came face to face with the barrier she was aiming for. Looking over both shoulders to make sure no one was paying attention; she hurried forward and disappeared through the otherwise solid brick.

Losing her balance halfway through, she stumbled to the other side and grinned openly at the welcoming site. Above the platform she stood on hung a sign that read 'Platform 9 3/4' but her gaze averted quickly to the magnificent scarlet engine that stood proudly on the tracks. Rachele never really paid much attention to trains and other such contraptions but she knew an attractive vehicle when she saw one.

Suddenly a soft mew sounded from beside her. She lifted her right arm and looked into a somewhat small box with holes that she had been carrying. At first glance one would deny anything lived inside it. But there in the back corner lay a tiny stripy ball of fur with two golden orbs peering out into the girls' eyes.

Rachele smiled at her friend, her green eyes softening. "Don't you worry boy, you'll be out of there in a jiffy."

Placing her other bags with its fellow companions in the luggage compartment, she stepped onto the train and wandered down the corridor to find a place to sit. Once she found a decent spot, she placed the box on the seat, closed the door and plonked herself on the cushiony chair. Turning to her side, she opened the box to reach inside and pulled out the little animal and gently placed him on her thighs . Now fully awake, the once round fur ball uncurled itself on her lap to reveal a fluffy tabby kitten.

She smiled at him again. "Feels better to be out of that claustrophobic space doesn't it?"

The kitten didn't answer, but instead curled up once again, snuggling against her arm and purring contently. Rachele grinned at her friends actions and scratched him gently behind the ears.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We arrived fairly early. What's the harm of catching a few winks?"

Leaning her head against the window, she let her eyes droop close and before she knew it she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Rachele woke up startled to the sound of a gentle rapping on her compartment door. She looked around her and noticed that the train was already moving. ' _How long have I been sleeping?'_

"Excuse me?"

She turned her somewhat sleepy gaze to the new voice to see another girl her age staring at her. She had bushy brown hair that had seen better days and deep chocolate eyes that looked at her apologetically.

Rachele stared. "Huh?"

The girl smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have nowhere else to sit. Do you mind if I stay in here?"

Rachele smiled brightly at her, her fatigue vanishing instantly. "Of course not! Please come in!"

The girl smiled back and happily helped herself to the seat across from her before speaking again.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way!"

Rachele's eyes widened for a split second but concealed it quickly before introducing herself and holding her hand out.

"Hi Hermione! I'm Rachele Sullivan!"

Hermione smiled at her cheerfulness and shook her offered hand. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Rachele waved her off. "Nah it's alright, I was just killing time. I got here super early."

Hermione grinned but then gasped in delight. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! How did I not notice him when I came in?"

Rachele blinked in confusion but then realized Hermione was staring downwards. She followed her gaze to meet with the still sleeping kitten she was holding.

"Oh! This is Tiger."

She smiled bemusedly when Hermione squealed loudly, startling her furry friend from his sleep.

"He's so tiny! How old is he?"

Rachele stroked his head gently to soothe him. "A few weeks old, he's only a baby."

Hermione's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the small cat. "Awww! I'm so jealous! How did you get him?"

"I found him and his mother along with four other kittens on the side of the road. It was raining pretty heavily so it's a miracle I found them at all. But I was too late; Tiger and his sister Molly were the only two still alive. All the others were long dead either from the cold or from starvation, I don't know which."

By now Hermione's eyes were wide with horror. "That's awful!"

Rachele nodded sadly. "Tiger and Molly were lucky, they weren't in any better shape. It took several days of keeping them warm and fed before they started improving. They were only newborns at the time."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I hope they weren't abandoned, I don't understand how people can treat innocent animals in such a cruel way."

Rachele shrugged. "I wouldn't know, the mother wasn't wearing a collar."

"So...did you just leave her there?"

Rachele shook her head. "Of course not, I took them away from the road and buried them. It was the least I could do."

Hermione nodded her head in approval. "That was very kind of you."

Their conversation was cut short by another knock on the door. The girls both turned to see a young chubby boy shyly peering at them from under his brown bangs.

"Um...hello. Sorry to bother you."

Rachele's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "That's okay! Do you want to sit here? The more the merrier!"

The boy smiled slightly, calmed by the girls friendliness. "Uh...no, that's okay thank you. But I would like some help, if that's okay."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Of course! What do you need help with?"

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well...I've lost my toad and-"

He was interrupted by Rachele pumping her fist into the air. "Say no more! We'll find your toad for you! Come on Hermione!"

Her sudden movement and outburst startled the sleeping kitten on her lap; the poor animal barely managed to pounce off his owner. And before anyone could comment or object, the hyperactive girl had flown out of their compartment and zoomed down the train.

Hermione stared in surprise for a moment but shook her head and turned back to the boy who was gawking in the direction the other girl had gone.

"Sorry about her, she's just over friendly. What did you say your name was?"

The boy looked back at her, the wide eyed expression never leaving his face. "Huh? Oh...N-Neville...L-Longbottom."

She smiled at him. "Hi Neville, I'm Hermione. My hyper friend down there is Rachele. We'll let you know if we see anything."

Neville smiled back gratefully. "T-thanks Hermione."

She flashed him one more grin before heading back the way Rachele had disappeared to, not realizing who she was about to meet and the events that would unfold.

It had been a couple of hours since the girls had ventured off to help their new friend look for his toad but they weren't having much luck. Throughout the search however, Hermione had the fortunate chance of running into two boys, one of which was the well known Harry Potter. But she didn't revel in the meeting of a celebrity and continued on her way to keep her promise.

Just as she was about to lose hope, a loud commotion caught her attention which left her feeling exasperated, amused and frustrated.

There was Rachele running top speed towards her with her hands outstretched in front of her and a wide excited toothy grin on her face.

"HERMIONE! Look look i found the toad! Am I brilliant or what? Where's Neville? Let's go tell him!"

Amongst her rambling, she failed to notice another girl just exiting her compartment. Hermione cringed as her friend collided with her and both crashed loudly onto the floor. Rachele was up in an instant and pulling the other girl to her feet.

"OH GAWSH! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and...-"

Her eyes widened and she urgently looked around her.

"THE TOAD! WHERE DID IT GO? AH CRAP! I JUST HAD IT! NEVILLE I'M SO SORRY!"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples ' _Why do I get the feeling that being friends with Rachele is going to be completely exhausting_?'

The girl that had been run over was staring at Rachele with eyes the size of dinner plates. Hermione walked up to her and gently steered her away while her friend continued to rant.

A few minutes later found the girls back in their compartment. Rachele slumped into her seat while Hermione patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it Rach, I'm sure Neville will find him."

Rachele looked up at her. "Huh? Oh yeah...sure. I just...I'm just so worn out! All that running about and it was for a toad!"

Hermione laughed. "Well it was for a good cause. But hey! Did I tell you who I ran into earlier?"

When Rachele raised an eyebrow she grinned. "I met the one and only Harry Potter."

Rachele's eyes widened and she turned to fully face her. "Oh really? What was he like?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just seemed like an ordinary boy to me, nothing really out of the ordinary."

Rachele let out an 'hm' in response and turned to stare out the window, suddenly becoming uncharacteristically quiet.

Hermione looked at her new friend with worry. "Are you okay?"

Rachele gave her a sideways glance and muttered "Fine," before averting her attention back to the outside world. Sensing her mind was occupied, Hermione let her be and they continued their train ride in silence.

However, Rachele didn't remain silent for long since whatever was on her mind seemed to be trivial and her bubbly personality returned ten-fold. She and Hermione chatted for the remainder of the journey until they felt the strong pull of the train slowing down. The girls left the compartment together (Rachele had to put Tiger back into his box despite his protesting meows) and made their way to the new platform. Seconds after exiting, Hermione smiled and pulled Rachele's sleeve.

"There's Harry and Ron! Come on you should meet them."

Rachele let herself be dragged all the while asking. "Wait! Who's Ron? You only told me about Harry!"

Hermione ignored her and continued to yell over the crowd. "Harry! Ron!"

Two boys turned in their direction and looked confused when the girls came to a stop in front of them.

Before Hermione could say anything, Rachele had already stuck out her hand. "Hi! So you're Harry Potter...nice to meet you! I'm Rachele!"

The boy named Harry hesitantly placed his hand in hers. "Um...Hi Rachele."

And then just as fast she turned to his friend. "Let me guess...Weasley right?"

The Weasley boy blushed and nodded. "Yeah...Ron...Ron Weasley."

Rachele grinned. "Great! I look forward to being your classmate! And you have already met my friend Hermione here!"

The boys nodded at Hermione who smiled and waved hello. The next instant Rachele had beamed at something behind them and zipped off again leaving the other girl alone with the boys. The three of them exchanged befuddled looks before following her.

Rachele pushed past the other students until she came close to the friend she had spotted. She couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on her face.

"Hagrid!"

A much taller, larger and heavily bearded man, who seemed to be about eight feet tall, turned his head and grinned when he saw the young girl.

"Ello Rachele!"

The much smaller girl pelted herself at her old friend and wrapped her arms around his middle. The half-giant laughed and hugged her back.

"Wha' a nice surprise to see ya! Wha brings you ere?"

Rachele pulled back and grinned up at him. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you? I'm going to be a student here!"

Hagrid stared at her in disbelief. "You a student? Come now, you know you don' need to do tha'"

Rachele shrugged. "I know, there's a legitimate reason, but I also thought it'd be fun to make some friends!"

He bellowed loudly. "Well I don't think you'll have any trouble with that. Ah! Hello Harry!"

Rachele swivelled around to see the three friends she had left behind had now caught up to her. Harry was smiling up at Hagrid with warm familiarity while the other two were gawking openly at him.

Rachele giggled and shuffled over to Hermione. "Hagrids a half giant, he and I go back a fair ways. But don't worry, I reacted the same way when I first saw him too." She finished her sentence with a sly wink.

Their meeting with Hagrid was short-lived seeing as it was his job to gather up the first years. The four new friends followed the half-giant to a large lake and sorted themselves evenly into several wooden row boats. Rachele and Hermione split from the boys and joined other girls in a separate vessel.

While they were pulled across the water, Rachele smiled thoughtfully to herself about coming back to her second home. When the castle finally came into view, she glanced around her at her fellow peers and had to suppress her laughter at their expressions. Every single one was gazing up at the large structure with awe and wonderment. Rachele sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, remembering the distant memory of when she first set eyes on this place.

Before she knew it, they were being led up the stairs to a large double door. Standing in front of the entrance stood an older woman with rimmed glasses and grey hair tied back into a tight bun. She made brief eye contact with Rachele and gave her an acknowledging nod to which the younger girl returned with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My Name is Minerva McGonagall. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.

Before she could continue, there was a sharp cry of "Trevor!" and the boy Rachele knew as Neville pushed to the front and picked up a large toad that had been sitting on the top stair-case. After receiving a warning look from McGonagall, the boy muttered an apology and shuffled back to where he previously stood.

The older woman than turned her attention back to the rest of the first years.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Rachele stood upright and ready to face what was coming. At the corner of her eye she could see a few students straightening wrinkles in their robes and others attempting to tame their hair. She let out a tiny giggle and turned back to the teacher.

"I will return in a moment. Please wait quietly."

With a swish of her cloak, McGonagall turned on her heel and walked briskly into the room behind them. The moment she disappeared, a blonde boy with a smug smirk stepped forward and Rachele felt her guard go up.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Students around them starting whispering but Rachele kept her sharp gaze on the boy as he stepped up the front to face everyone.

"This here's Crabbe, and this is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy," Racheles' gaze hardened when he revealed his last name. " _Draco_ Malfoy."

A choked laughed sounded from her right and Malfoy turned to glare at the owner. Rachele glanced over to find it was Ron who had sniggered at him. Rachele tensed her shoulders in defence when Malfoy stepped forward so that he was face to face with the red-head.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair...and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

He spat out Ron's last name like it was dirt and Rachele fought the urge to kick his face in. Malfoy then turned to look at Harry.

"You'll soon find that there are some wizarding families who are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with wrong sort." He glared at Ron as he said this before turning back to Harry and offering his hand.

"I can help you there."

Before Harry could respond, Rachele stepped in front of him with fierceness in her eyes and slapped the blonde boys hand away.

"Don't bother Malfoy. I know your type and people like Harry would be better off without smug bastards like you. "Her glare hardened as she stared him down. "Now do us all a favour and bugger off."

Malfoy stepped backwards in surprise at her sudden appearance and her insult but quickly recovered and matched her glare. But before he could snap back at her, McGonagall reappeared behind him and he was forced to step back with the others.

The older woman gave him a hard stare before speaking to them. "We're ready for you now, follow me."

In two straight lines, the first years followed her into the Great Hall and Rachele smiled brightly at the sight. In previous years when she visited the castle, all the rooms were so dead and unoccupied. But now hundreds of floating candles hovered high in the air and four rows of different coloured banners hung proudly above four long tables. All of which were filled to the brim of male and female students varying from ages between eleven and eighteen. Racheles eyes sparkled as she took in everything around her. _'This is going to be so much fun!'_

Walking next to her, Hermione gave her a playful nudge. "You look really excited Rach, probably more than the rest of us."

Rachele grinned widely at her. "Just looking forward to spending the year here."

Hermione returned her grin. "I know what you mean."

Finally they reached the front where they huddled near McGonagall who took her place next to a stool. On it sat a tall old tattered wizards' hat. Rachele knew all too well what part that hat had to play.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Rachele turned her attention to her old mentor who stood from his chair. Their eyes made contact and he smiled at her, a gesture she brightly returned.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students."

At this he gave a pointed look to Rachele who grinned sheepishly.

"Also our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.

Rachele raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper to Hermione. "Well that was cheerful, I'm sure everyone feels super safe now."

Hermione snorted and shoved her shoulder playfully.

The girls then watched as McGonagall smoothly unfolded a long piece of parchment.

"Now when I call you name, you will come forward. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She glanced at the parchment and called out.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione froze, obviously not expecting to go first. Rachele reached up and gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"It's okay, Hermione. Take a deep breath. I'm with you every step of the way."

Hermione gave her a thankful smile and made her way to the front. She made herself comfortable on the stool before McGonagall brought the hat down on her head.

It was silent for a few moments with Rachele keeping a hopeful gaze on her friend. When suddenly the hat (to Rachele's joy and relief) cried out:

"Gryffindor!"

Rachele bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and clapped loudly as Hermione went and joined the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

The sound of the blondes' name caught her attention and she snapped her head back to openly glare at the boy. She wasn't surprised when the hat cried out before it even touched his head.

"Slytherin!"

Rachele snorted. _'What a BIG surprise!'_

She caught his eye as he sat down and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Susan Bones."

She watched curiously as a redhead girl she hadn't met yet sat on the stool and it was only a few moments before she was sorted into 'Hufflepuff'.

She was beginning to have fun with the show when the next name caught her off guard.

"Rachele Sullivan!"

" _Oh! That's me! YAY!"_

Rachele stepped forward with a smile on her face and plopped herself onto the stool. A second later she felt the hat being placed on her head and a voice appeared in her mind.

" _ **Aaahh...Rachele Sullivan...I was wondering if there was to come a day for me to sort you. I even doubted you would even come to Hogwarts, let alone attend any kind of school whatsoever"."**_

Rachele rolled her eyes at this.

" _Stop beating around the bush ya dumb hat, I came here to be sorted not to have a long meaningless conversation with you."_

" _ **I see your tongue is as sharp as ever. That kind of wit could easily place you in Slytherin."**_

" _Like HELL you're putting me there!"_

" _ **Patience Miss Sullivan, I'm not finished. Yes you do have minor traits of those in Slytherin, but you are destined for much greater things. Yeeesss. You're courage and kindness knows no bounds and that also speaks for your powers and abilities. You're not like anyone else here. You are unique. A special kind of being that I have not seen or heard of in a very long time."**_

Rachele sighed rather loudly.

" _Look I know what I am and what I'm capable of...but can you PLEASE just sort me?"_

" _ **Very well...since I cannot deny you're heart is the strongest of all I've seen today...there is only one place for you."**_

"Gryffindor!"

His vocal outburst startled her since she was so caught up with the mental back and forth. But when she heard her new house, she beamed brightly and skipped off to the cheering Gryffindors', and sat next to Hermione who gave her a tight hug. She hugged her back and the two girls turned their attention back to the sorting.

"Robert Kordellus!"

Rachele tilted her head curiously as a serious looking boy with dark hair came forward. The decision for his sorting took some time and she wandered if it was this tense when everyone was watching her. She was a little surprised when his house was decided.

"Slytherin!"

Rachele continued to observe him as he sat down amongst his housemates. _"Strange...I can usually sense why people are placed in certain houses. But him...he doesn't feel like a Slytherin. I wonder why the hat put him there."_

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's name averted her attention back to the front and it didn't take long before he was sorted in Gryffindor and she was cheering along with all the others.

" _Well duh where else would he be sorted?"_ She thought sarcastically.

"Harry Potter."

The room was now filled with whispers as the famous boy finally took his turn. Rachele kept her gaze on him, never once looking away as Harry silently conversed with the sorting hat. Near the end she saw him close his eyes in what looked like a desperate prayer of sorts. The moments following that, the hat shouted out his decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Rachele, along with all the other Gryffindors, rose to their feet and cheered. When Harry took his place, Rachele leant over and offered him a high five which he accepted with a lopsided grin.

After all the first years had been sorted, McGonagall quietened everyone down by tapping her knife against the side of her goblet. When she had everyone's attention Dumbledore once again stood up and held out his hands.

"Let the feast...begin!"

Mountains of food instantly appeared on the four tables and the room echoed with delighted gasps. Several options varying from different meats and sweet desserts were endless and Rachele could feel her stomach grumbling.

" _Damn...haven't eaten since this morning."_

Following her friends examples, since they had all long since dug in, she filled up her plate with all different sorts and happily began stuffing herself. In the midst of their meal, she heard a startled yell from Ron and turned to see a familiar ghost was sticking its head out from the table.

"Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Rachele grinned at her old castle friend. "Hi Sir Nicholas!"

The old ghost looked at her and beamed. "Rachele! Hello! Finally a student here ey? Good for you!"

She smiled despite herself. "Thanks! Here these are my new friends! This is Hermione, Ron and Harry!"

Sir Nicholas floated out from the middle of the table and turned to greet the others. "Good evening! Wonderful to see you've already made so many friends!"

"I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Sir Nicholas looked rather affronted. "I prefer _Sir Nicholas_ if you don't mind."

Rachele glanced at Ron who was staring at the ghost with wonder. But her face turned to horror when Hermione asked the dreaded question.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?"

" _Oh crap not this again!"_

"Like this!" Sir Nicholas grabbed his hair and yanked his head off his shoulders to the point where only a thread of skin was holding on.

Ron let out a mortified yelp while Hermione just looked away disgusted. Rachele let her face fall into her hands and groaned loudly.

"I don't think he gets how revolting it is when he does that."

Hermione turned to her. "How come you know so many people already Rach? Have you been here before?"

Racheles whipped her head up in surprise. "What?"

"All the teachers are greeting you like you're an old friend. It's like you're a seventh year instead of a first year."

Rachele shrugged. "Well I did sorta grow up in the wizarding world and I met a lot of them along the way. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

Hermione leered suspiciously at her all too innocent smile. "No...I suppose not..."

"Miss Sullivan."

Rachele looked behind her to meet the gaze of Professor McGonagall and grinned openly at her.

"Hi Professor! How can I help you?"

The corner of the older woman's mouth twitched slightly. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office."

Rachele stared. "Um...sure...okay."

Their teacher walked away and Hermione turned to her. "Gee Rach, we just got here and already the headmaster wants to speak to you? What did you do?

Rachele gave her a mock-hurt look. "I'm wounded Hermione! We just met and you already suspect I'm up to no good!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well do you KNOW why Dumbledore wants to see you?

Rachele grinned. "Not a clue."

Hermione sighed. "You're hopeless."

Racheles' grin grew wider. "I know I'm a lost cause." She said before standing up. "I better head off then. Don't wanna keep the ol' man waiting."

She gave her friend a wink before wandering out of the Great Hall with a bounce in her step. After she disappeared Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to look at Harry who seemed confused. "Where is she going?"

"Dumbledores' office, she's meeting us later...why?"

Harry scratched his head. "But we haven't been shown the way to our rooms yet."

Hermione smacked her forehead. "CRAP!"

Rachele hummed quietly as she skipped down the familiar halls. She happily greeted several paintings along her way until she reached the golden eagle statue. She opened her mouth to give the password but a voice from behind stopped her.

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood Miss Sullivan."

She whipped around to find the very man she had come to see, smiling at her with his usual twinkling eyes.

She grinned. "Come now Albus, drop the formality. I told you, it's Rachele."

The headmaster smiled and nodded. "Quite right do forgive me, old habits die hard." He bowed slightly and gestured to the statue. "After you."

Rachele curtsied in reply. "Thank you, kind sir!"

A minute later the pair found themselves in Dumbledores office, the headmaster in his chair and the now young student standing at his desk.

The twinkle in the older man's eyes disappeared and he leaned forward to regard the young girl with a serious disposition.

"My dear Rachele, I am pleased with how fast you are fitting in with your fellow students. And even more overjoyed to see how many friends you've made in such a short time. But you are, I hope, practising caution with what you reveal around them."

Rachele sighed, knowing this conversation would come up eventually.

"Of course I am Albus. As much as it pains me to keep such deep secrets from my friends, the consequence of revealing everything so soon will be much more severe than the guilt I'm feeling now. Trust me...I'm well aware of the risks."

The old man could hear the sadness wavering in the girls' words and his heart went out to her. Rising from his chair, he strode around his desk to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me little one, I care for you as though you were my granddaughter. But you also hold a gift...alas, a _power,_ that even the most powerful wizards in the world regard with the highest respect. Myself included."

Rachele stared into the older man's blue eyes and quietly listened to his guidance.

"True it may be that as of today revealing everything would be unwise." He moved his hands away to grasp her much smaller ones. "But there will come a time when everything will unfold and you will find yourself surrounded by friends who are fiercely loyal and will respect and love you for who you are. And _that_ , Rachele, is why you're here, yes?"

Rachele nodded, her eyes growing misty with each word. "Yes...thank you Albus. I needed to hear that."

He smiled warmly. "You are most welcome. Now why don't you run along and get some sleep? You'll need it for classes tomorrow, and I'm sure you've kept your friends waiting long enough."

Rachele smiled warmly at the old man. "Okay, I think I will. Thanks again Albus."

Bidding him goodnight, she swiftly exited his office, closing the door quietly behind her. The aged professor smiled at her retreating figure.

"I wish you the best of luck little one."

Rachele yawned loudly as she stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon her entrance she was immediately pounced on by a frantic Hermione.

"Oh thank Merlin! You found your way!"

Rachele blinked in confusion and stared at her. "Found my way? What are you talking about?"

"You went to speak to Professor Dumbledore before we were shown the direction to the dorms. I was worried you'd get lost."

Racheles face remained blank until realization dawned on her. "Oh that! Nah don't worry! Dumbledore made sure I found my way here safely."

Hermione looked over her face for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Okay...that's fine."

Rachele grinned and looked around the common room. "Sooooo...where are the boys?"

Hermione jabbed her thumb behind her. "Gone to bed already."

Rachele deflated. "Aaww...I wanted to chat more."

Hermione chuckled and shoved her towards the staircase. "You can do that another night, we have classes tomorrow."

Rachele sighed dramatically and trudged up the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. Once there, the two friends changed into their pyjamas and ducked under their covers in their respected four poster beds. A soft mew sounded from near her bed and Rachele peered down to see two large golden orbs peering up at her from the side of her bed.

Smiling at the tiny kitten, she gently picked him up and placed him on her bed to which he made himself comfortable by curling up next to her. Giving him one last smile and gentle scratch behind the ears, she laid down onto her side.

As she snuggled into her pillow, Rachele called out across the dark room. "Hey Hermione?"

There was a slight rustling before a sleepy reply sounded out. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Rachele smiled before answering. "For being my first friend here."

There was silence for a moment and when Hermione replied, Rachele couldn't deny the sisterly warmth in her voice.

"You too Rach, I'm so glad we met."

Rachele grinned broadly. "G'night"

"Night"

With her friends' final word, Rachele fell into a peaceful dream filled sleep; her mind drifting into the many possibilities that was yet to come.

End of Chapter One

 _ **Well that's the first chapter done! And I have to admit I had HEAPS of fun writing that. I've been itching to add lil Rachele in with the Harry Potter gang for years! And it was exciting to have her conversing and making friends with them.**_

 _ **But! Onto other matters! How did you all like my character? I admit that she has a very eccentric and loud personality but that's just how she is.**_

 _ **And if you're wondering, yes Robert Kordellus is my OC as well. He will play a VERY important role in later years.**_

 _ **As for her "power" as Dumbledore called it...that will be revealed in due time. But yes Rachele has a few big secrets that will be discussed as her years at Hogwarts progress.**_

 _ **For now! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And I will be back soon with chapter 2!**_

 _ **SEEEE YA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Classes

 **Author's notes**

 **So little Rachele has been officially sorted into Gryffindor :33 I know some of you might think it's a cliche to have her hanging out with Harry and his gang but believe me I have a VERY relevant reason for doing this.**

 **And now we shall venture onto the next chapter? How will our young protagonist handle lessons for the very first time?**

 **Read out find out!**

* * *

The next morning, the sun shone brightly into the Gryffindor dorms and onto the face of a sleeping Rachele. She peeled her eyes open slowly to reveal green eyes squinting at the blinding intrusion. She blinked groggily at the rays of the new morning and slowly sat up and stretched with a huge yawn.

"Morning Hermione!"

When there was no answer, she looked around to see herself alone in the dorms and the other girls beds neatly made and void of her dorm-mates. With wide eyes she scrambled out from under her sheets.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

Tiger, who hadn't moved from his position all night, jumped in fright when his owner suddenly jumped out of bed. He gave a disapproving meow before moving to a fresh spot and curling back up again. But instead of continuing his slumber, he watched his mistress scramble around the dorm in an obvious panic.

Tripping and stumbling around the room, Rachele hastily pulled off her pyjamas and threw on her school uniform. Grabbing her bag, and bidding a quick farewell to her familiar, she darted down the stairs and through the common room like a bullet. Noticing how silent the halls were she guessed that classes had already started.

"Damn it! Why didn't Hermione wake me?"

Skidding around a corner she sprinted towards a large door that she knew was her classroom. With determination she quickened her pace and darted straight for the solid entrance.

"I don't have time to slow down! I'm just gonna have to run straight through. Clear your mind...Clear your mind!"

Meanwhile in the classroom, McGonagall was right in the middle of her lesson.

"No no Mr Finnegan! Don't wave your wand around so recklessly, you're going to obliterate someone! Now...watch me carefully now. Two full circles with your wrist and a gentle flick. One, two-"

BANG!

Students jumped in their seats at the loud noise and even McGonagall herself flinched in surprise. Everyone turned around to see the door open and Rachele stagger in holding a hand to her aching forehead.

"Ow...Hello Professor, I'm sorry I'm late."

Knowing all too well what the young girl had attempted, the Transfiguration teacher simply rolled her eyes and pointed to a vacant desk.

"Take a seat Miss Sullivan and please refrain from such tardiness again."

Rachele grinned guiltily and took her place at her desk. Next to her, Hermione leaned over and whispered.

"It's about time you got here!"

Rachele gave her a look. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Hermione snorted. "I tried! It was impossible you were dead to the world!"

Rachele shrunk in her seat in shame. "Oh...my bad then."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the front. Rachele pulled out her books and stopped when a shadow came over her desk. She looked up and gulped at the stern expression on her teachers face.

"Please see me after class Miss Sullivan, I need to have a private word with you."

Rachele swallowed. "Yes Professor."

McGonagall gave her one more sharp look and walked back to the front of the classroom.

As her fellow students filed out of the room sometime later, Rachele grabbed her bag and made her way to the front where McGonagall was seated at her desk. When the young girl was standing in front of her, the older woman removed her glasses and looked at Rachele with a look of warning.

"Would you like to explain yourself Miss Sullivan? It was very reckless of you to use that method."

Rachele shuffled her feet. "Well...I was already late and I thought it'd be a quicker and quieter entrance."

McGonagall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It may have seemed harmless enough, but even small hints such as those can give off impressions to your classmates. Surely you're aware of what I speak of."

Rachele rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Minerva, I guess I was in too much of a panic to really think that through. I guess it's probably best it didn't work out then huh?"

McGonagalls mouth curved into a small smile. "How is your head? You hit that door rather hard."

Rachele grinned. "I'm alright, I've had worse. I tried running through a steel wall once...that didn't end well."

McGonagall simply raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment. Instead she pulled out a slip of paper and wrote a few lines on it before handing it to the younger girl.

"Hand this to your next teacher Miss Sullivan. It will explain why you're late for their class. At least this time you have a legitimate reason."

Rachele smiled and took the note. "Thanks Professor! I'll see you at lunch then!"

She skipped back across the room, this time successfully passing through the door like a ghost. McGonagall shook her head and turned back to the many papers she would have to grade.

After a few minutes of wandering down a couple of halls, turning a few corners and descending several staircases, Rachele finally arrived at her destination in the lower regions of the castle. Not in any real rush this time, she calmly swung the door open and made a beeline straight to an unimpressed Professor Snape, completely ignoring everyone else staring at her.

The potions teacher opened his mouth in a disapproving sneer but stopped when Rachele held a piece of paper in his face.

"Before you criticise me Professor, I have a note from Professor McGonagall that explains my whereabouts."

Snape took the note with a glare, which Rachele ignored, as she turned and took her seat in-between Harry and Hermione.

She turned her head to the latter and asked. "Did I miss anything?"

Hermione let out a huff of annoyance. "Only Snape taking it out on Harry and deducting points from Gryffindor...oh and we have to copy the notes on the board."

Rachele sighed and pulled out parchment and a quill. "Woopee, this class is going to be a freakin blast."

"Silence at the back! Unless you Gryffindors don't mind if I take even more house points away."

The girls fell silent at the stern order from their teacher and they dutifully continued with their work. In the midst of her writing, Rachele couldn't help but think, _"Damn Severus...what's your problem with Harry? Five minutes in your classroom and you're already putting him through hell."_

As if he read her mind, Snapes eyed hovered in her direction and she crinkled her nose at him.

" _Damn greasy git."_

With that last satisfying thought, she turned back to her parchment with a smug grin.

After enduring all her morning classes, Rachele eagerly dragged her feet to the Great Hall for some lunch. She wasted no time in plopping herself down on the long bench and filling up her plate to the max. By the time Hermione and the boys had sat down, she was already half-way through her meal.

The former laughed at her friend. "Hungry much?"

Rachele just shrugged and continued to shovel food into her mouth. Her friends followed her example and they were all soon happily tucking into their meals.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!"

Rachele watched in amusement as Seamus Finnegan, another fellow Gryffindor, attempted to turn his water into rum. Normally she would assist in these situations but this was a show she didn't want to miss.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!"

By now she could hear the frustration in the boys' voice and dreaded the fatal outcome from his impatience.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this-

KABOOM!

Everyone at their table jumped in their seats at the explosion. When the smoke cleared away there was Seamus with singed eyebrows and blackened hair sticking up on all ends. Rachele took one good look at him and burst into a fit of giggles. She turned to the bewildered boy and gave him a thumbs' up.

"That was freakin awesome Seamus! Do it again!"

Hermione elbowed her sharply into her ribs. "Knock it off Rach, it's not funny. Someone could get seriously hurt."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Relax Hermione it's not like he's using 'Reducto' or anything."

Before Hermione could retort, a squawk from above averted their attention and they looked up to see several owls flying into the Great Hall.

A delighted smile broke out on Ron's face, "Ah! Mail's here!"

Rachele shrugged and turned back to her plate, not expecting to receive anything. Her interest was piqued, however, when her friend Neville unwrapped what appeared to be a clear, glass sphere.

Dean Thomas, a boy sitting next to Seamus, was also staring curiously at him. "Hey look, Neville's got a Remembrall."

Hermione leaned forward with an intellectual glint in her eye. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red (which it did), it means you've forgotten something.

Neville turned the ball over in his hands with a confused expression. "The only problem is; I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Rachele smiled pitifully at the boy but suddenly noticed that Harry was gawking at the newspaper with round eyes.

She tilted her head curiously at him. "Harry? Are you okay?"

The raven-haired boy looked up at her before spreading the newspaper flat on the table. "Look at this, someone's broken into Gringotts."

She, along with Ron and Hermione leaned over to peer at the bold print while Harry read the article out-loud.

" _ **Believed to be the work of dark wizards or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breech, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that day."**_

Harry looked up at the other three. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

The news article had definitely caught Rachele's attention since she was still gazing at the newspaper. Without a word to the others, she rose from her seat, snatched up the newspaper and swiftly strode out of the Great hall, leaving her friends exchanging puzzled expressions.

Rachele walked briskly through the halls, her face twisted in irritation. That news article bothered her. She knew what had been kept in that vault and the current whereabouts of said object left a gnawing pit in her stomach. There was only one place, or person, she was sure to find answers from and she wouldn't stop until she had them.

Practically shouting out 'Sherbet Lemon', she took the golden stairs two at a time, marched to the door and banged her fist three times against it.

"Enter."

She pushed the door open and stomped up to the headmaster sitting at his desk. The old man looked up and smiled at the young girl.

"Rachele! To what do I owe this-"

Rachele slammed her hands on the table and glared at him. "Cut the crap Albus! You know why I'm here! Would you care to explain THIS?"

She slammed the newspaper down in front of him, showing him the same article Harry had read out earlier.

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair but never took his eyes off hers. "I was anticipating you stumbling upon this. And yes it's true, that particular object has been moved. Gringotts wasn't safe anymore we had to take alternative measures. "

Rachele's glare hardened. "I don't care about the whys and hows Albus! It's the WHERE that I'm concerned about! If you've hidden it where I think you have then I'm about to become extremely _difficult!"_

The headmaster sighed and nodded. "Your assumptions are correct. We've secured it here. But rest assured it is very well protected. It will take more than another simple break in to slip past that which is guarding it."

Rachele threw up her hands. "It doesn't matter if the most powerful magic in the world is guarding it! There are KIDS here Albus! Not all of them are capable of protecting themselves the way I can! Did you ever CONSIDER the danger you're putting them under by keeping that thing here?"

Despite her tantrum, Dumbledore sat patiently and waited for her to finish. When she finally fell quiet, he leaned forward again and looked at her with the wisdom that only he was capable of.

"Listen little one, I understand and respect you sentiments. I too was hesitant to choose Hogwarts as its location, but I unfortunately had little say in the matter. This was strictly Ministry business and it was their decision to place it here."

Rachele frowned at the mention of the Ministry. "Don't those over-rated desk workers care about our well-being? It's not always about them ya know."

Dumbledore smiled in amusement at her nickname. "Of course they do. But in cases such as this they do act desperately in preventing powerful objects from falling into the wrong hands."

Rachele leaned forward with a sneer. "Sounds like nothing but an act based on _fear_. If they let an emotion like that affect their judgement in these situations then they're nothing but a bunch of cowards."

She stood up straight again and kept her steely gaze on her mentor. "I trust you Albus, so I'll let things play out for now. But if _anything_ from this endangers my classmates then I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

She turned on her heel and headed back out the way she came. As she shut the door behind her, she turned her head slightly in his direction.

" _ **That's a promise."**_

And with that she slammed the door loudly, her last statement echoing through the empty space between them.

Instead of heading back to her friends in the Great Hall, Rachele went back to the girls dorms to clear her head. Discovering that the _Ministry_ chose Hogwarts as a safe haven for this object infuriated her to no end. Dark wizards everywhere would gnaw off their own limbs to possess something this powerful and if they ever found out where it was hidden, it would put her friends and all the other students here in horrible danger.

Grumbling to herself, she stomped into her dorm and flopped face-first down onto her bed. A gentle purring sounded in her ears and she turned her head to meet the eyes of her tabby companion.

"Hey there, puss-cat; hope you weren't too bored up here all by yourself."

The small kitten waddled up to her face and placed a tiny paw on her nose.

" _ **Not at all, it was rather relaxing without the headache of squealing girls around."**_

Rachele smiled brightly at him. "Hey! You're talking again! I haven't heard a word out of you since the morning we left for school!"

If cats could raise eyebrows, then she's certain that's what her familiar would've just done.

" _ **I don't find it wise to talk so openly around Muggles. And I AM waiting patiently for you to reveal my speaking ability to your friends. Even in this world, a talking cat is not so common."**_

Rachele sighed. "Gee wiz, you're just a kitten and you can already speak so elaborately.

" _ **My kind is more intelligent than you humans give us credit for."**_

Rachele snickered. "Says the smart, little, _male_ kitten with the freakishly high girly voice."

" _ **HEY! I'm still at a young age! My voice will break, just you wait and see!"**_

" _Merlin, I'm talking to my cat about when he hits puberty. Either I'm in the Twilight zone or I've just gone insane from all this stress."_

Rachele shook her head at her thoughts and reached over to pat her familiar on his head. "Chill out will ya? I'm sure you'll grow up to be a big, strong cat."

The tabby kitten glared at her patronising statement and turned away to curl up near the corner of her bed with his butt facing her. Rachele giggled at his behaviour before turning over with her mind once again submerging deep in thought. Her smile instantly turned upside down and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm the brewing storm in her mind. Her clouded thoughts weighed deeply onto her subconscious and within a few minutes she fell into a light, restless sleep.

Classes the next morning flew by uneventfully for Rachele and her friends. But they found a change in their schedule when, that afternoon, they found themselves lined up on the soft grass outside. Upon first stepping on the grounds, Rachele questioned what lesson they could have that required such a wide open space. But she quickly received her answer when she spotted two rows of beat up old school broomsticks.

" _Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"_

Leading her confused classmates, she waltzed up to a random broom to stand directly behind it. Catching onto her silent instruction, the other first years followed her example and formed two straight lines facing inwards.

Only a minute later, their appointed teacher strutted out of the castle and through the centre of them. She was a woman of average height with short spiky greying hair and sharp yellow eyes like those of a cat. Rachele was always reminded of her own furry friend when looking at her rather unique features.

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!"

Hooch stopped at the end of their line and turned around sharply to gaze at them with strict superiority.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!"

Rachele snorted but fell silent when Hooch glared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Everyone stand on the left side of their broomstick! Come on now hurry up!"

There was a rustle of feet as the students hastily obeyed her stern order. Rachele lazily followed behind, sighing with exasperation.

"Hold your right hand over your broom...and say UP!"

Rachele looked around to observe her friends. As she expected, Harry's broom flew straight up into his hand at his first command and she grinned proudly at him. Hermione's broom rolled from left to right as she barked at it with an irritatingly bossy tone. Ron was desperately yelling at his broom and was rewarded with his broom swinging upright and whacking him firmly in the nose.

Rachele and Harry both lost it laughing at him and he glared at them. "Shut up you two."

"Miss Sullivan!"

Said girl turned to look at Hooch who leered at her with raised eyebrows. "Kindly stop stalling and pick up your broom!"

Rachele sighed and held out her hand before calmly stating, "Up", and in one fluid motion her broom obediently flew upwards into her awaiting grip. She ignored everyone else's looks of bewilderment and awe and kept her attention to the front.

"Now once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

Rachele rolled her eyes at the instructions but copied her classmates and swung her leg over the piece of wood.

"Now before anything else, we will have a demonstration. Miss Sullivan, if you would come to the front please."

Rachele's eyes went wide in surprise but obeyed her teacher nonetheless. Dismounting her broom, she walked through the middle and turned to stand beside Hooch.

"As it would seem, Miss Sullivan here has already received flying lessons as a small child. So if she is willing, she can provide a simple and easy drill for beginners."

With that she turned to Rachele who was rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"Now Miss Sullivan, whenever you are ready."

Rachele nodded before smoothly mounting her broom. Keeping her eyes steadily on the sky above her, she kicked off the ground and flew straight upwards into the sky. The moment she felt the wind blowing against her face, Rachele closed her eyes and surrendered to her surroundings. It had felt like an eternity since she had been able to soar through the skies and feel the fresh breeze rushing past her, slicing through her hair as her brown strands flowed in gentle waves behind her. Smiling to herself, she relaxed her body and let instinct overtake her. Pulling the broom upwards she flew up in a straight line, eventually becoming nothing more than a small dot to the forgotten audience on the ground. When she figured she was high enough, Rachele let go and spread her arms wide. The broom ceased its climb and for a moment she hung upside down with only the grip of her legs preventing her from a deadly fall. But a second later she was pelting back to earth again at a dangerously high speed. Rachele opened her eyes to watch the approaching ground but kept her arms outwards as though she were a bird spreading its wings. Keeping her green eyes in a dead focus, Rachele decided to try one more stunt. Bringing her arms back in, she caught the broom again in a steady hold before lifting her feet and positioning herself in a crouch. Then with a confident smirk, she lifted her hands again and swung them behind her, all the while continuing her fast and steep descent. Despite the ground approaching at an alarming rate, Rachele didn't slow down. When she was mere inches away from what would have been fatal, she jumped back down into the normal mounting position and pulled her broomstick upwards back into a casual horizontal line.

Placing a casual grin on her face, she swung her leg around so that she was sitting on her broom sideways, and glided gracefully to come to a stop next to Madam Hooch.

As she jumped off, she looked around at her fellow classmates. Every single face stared at her with a mixture of awe and shock. Shrugging them off, she turned and gave a hopeful grin to her teacher which vanished when she saw nothing but disapproval staring back at her.

" **MISS SULLIVAN!"**

Rachele jumped at the loud tone and did her best to keep an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes Madam Hooch?"

"I asked you to provide a simple demonstration! Not for you to show off and go gallivanting around in the sky like some flashy Quidditch player!"

Rachele dunked her head and avoided eye contact. "Sorry Professor...I got a little carried away."

Hooch huffed and waved her hand. "Please leave your broom here and head back inside. I think you've had your fair share of flying for today."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rachele gently placed her broom down and headed back to the castle entrance. Walking past the other students, she looked at Hermione, who couldn't seem to stop gawking at her, and gave her a smile and a wink. Further down the line, she caught sight of Malfoy whose jaw was practically dragging on the floor. She shot a smug smirk his way and continued her trek back inside with a skip in her step.

Since Hooch had dismissed her from class early, Rachele decided to take advantage of her free time and go for a wander around the castle. Ever since school had started, she hadn't had much of a chance to revisit all the rooms in her old home. And since classes were still in progress, she could freely snoop around without anyone noticing. But her personal reminiscence was cut off by what sounded like a wailing noise from the next corridor over. She peeked around the corner and had to stifle a laugh at the scene.

There sitting calmly in the middle of the hall was the caretaker Mr Filch's cat, Mrs Norris. And in her mouth being held by the scruff of his neck was her own furry kitten, Tiger. The wailing she heard seconds ago became clearer as she came closer to the two animals, the younger one yelling objections in loud, plain English.

" **Unhand me you old, fluffy matted feline! I will not tolerate this insufferable maternal behaviour! Just you wait until my mistress hears about how you're treating me!"**

Rachele rolled her eyes at her familiar and made her way over him. When his owner came into full view, Tigers' eyes seem to almost sparkle at the welcome sight of her.

" **Rachele! My saviour! You have come to rescue me! Please tell this old maid to let me go! She's mistaken me for some lost abandoned** _ **kitten!"**_

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "You _ARE_ a kitten Tiger, despite your annoyingly extended vocabulary."

Tiger growled at this but she ignored him and kneeled down to speak to the older cat who was staring at their banter.

"Mrs Norris, that kitten you're protecting rather passionately, is actually my pet. So would you kindly please return him to me?"

Mrs Norris stared at her and the cats blood red eyes blazed into that of bright green ones of the girl before her. The feline held their gaze for what felt like some time before gently dropping the tabby kitten at her feet. The moment he was on the ground, Tiger darted away from her and into the awaiting arms of his human.

Rachele smiled in thanks and picked up her fluffy companion. She turned to head back the way she came only to come face to face with the grouchy Mr Filch himself. Rachele stared wide-eyed at him, startled somewhat by his sudden appearance, and stood rooted to the spot.

"Um...Mr Filch! Hi! How's things?"

The old caretaker glared at the Gryffindor, glancing back and forth between her and Mrs Norris.

"What are you doing here Sullivan? Why are you with my cat?"

Rachele looked behind her at said animal and turned back to him. "She and Tiger were just...uh...getting acquainted. I was just coming to find him to take him back to Gryffindor Tower."

As she explained the situation, Filch staggered around her and wandered over to Mrs Norris. He gazed at his cat for a moment before aiming a hard glare back at the young girl.

"You keep that tiny piece of fussy filth away from Mrs Norris do you hear? I don't need her distracted with such a pathetic nuisance."

Rachele gaped at him. "Filth? Pathetic? _NUISANCE?"_

Filch stood his ground. "You heard me girl! You keep that nasty thing away from her!"

Rachele glared and held the kitten to her chest protectively. "You insult my cat one more time and I will shove a broomstick so far up your arse you're gonna need surgery to remove it!"

Filch's eyes widened slightly but didn't step back. "Just try it girly! You step one foot out of line and you'll be kicked out of this school before you can utter any kind of spell!"

Rachele laughed. "Oh believe me...I don't need to cast a spell or even SPEAK to inflict pain on you old man! I DARE you to try me!"

As she said this, the lights in the corridor flickered and the older man could've sworn he saw her eyes flash a brighter green then they already were. Speechless, he backed away a few steps, unsure of what he had just witnessed.

Rachele gave him one final glare. "I'm warning you, _caretaker._ You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

An invisible pulse of power suddenly lifted off the young girl and shot outwards. It pushed the old man backwards, causing him to stagger slightly. As he straightened himself, Rachele turned on her heel and disappeared into the shadows of the halls. Just as she went around the corner, a high voice loudly exclaimed.

" **Go back to your cleaning ya grumpy old GIT!"**

Rachele tapped Tiger on the nose in disapproval but continued walking in silence with an amused smile on her face.

After taking a casual long trek back to the Gryffindor Tower, and dropping her cat off back into the dorms, ("Now you stay here and don't wander off again!") Rachele decided it was time to start heading to the Great Hall to meet up with her friends for dinner. The flying lesson was supposed to be the last and longest class of the day and she wondered how the rest of their class had gone. Grasping a glance at the time, she figured classes would now be drawling to a close and quickened her pace so she'd be in time to catch everyone.

The Great Hall was empty when she first arrived, but as she took her seat, the first string of students began filing inside. With nothing else to do but wait, Rachele kept her eyes on the main door for any sign of her Gryffindor friends. When finally spotting the familiar bushy brown hair, she rose to her feet with a grin and signalled with an enthusiastic wave. Hermione beamed when she saw her and quickly made her way over with Harry and Ron in tow.

"Hey Rachele! I've been dying to talk to you! The most amazing thing happened at the end of Hooch's class!"

Rachele's eyes lit up. "Really? What happened?"

Ron, who had sat down opposite the girls, snorted. "I don't think anything was as amazing as Rachele's 'demonstration. I mean...where did you learn risky moves like that? You looked like some sort of really happy hyper-active owl!"

Next to Ron, Harry burst out laughing. "True story mate, it took Hooch a few minutes to calm the class down after you walked off. No-one could stop talking about it!"

Rachele grinned and shrugged. "It's like Hooch said; I learnt how to fly a broom when I was really little. It's hardly new for me."

Hermione sighed. "It's on your head if one of the _'beginners'_ tries to copy you."

Rachele smirked. "Well then they'll have to try and restrain themselves won't they? Now, what else happened out there? Did Malfoy fall off his broom or something?"

Ron laughed. "We wish! But it was the exact opposite!"

Rachele tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Harry took over. "Madam Hooch tried to get us started with simple exercises. But for some reason, Neville lost control of his broom and he zoomed off just like you did. Only...it didn't end that great for him."

Rachele stared at him with concern. "He wasn't hurt was he?"

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately yeah...his broom went psycho, whacking against the wall and everything. Eventually he fell off but luckily his robe caught on a something halfway down. He did fall the rest of the way, and wasn't seriously injured, but he did end up with a broken wrist."

Rachele frowned. "Poor Neville, not the best start to flying. Hope he doesn't develop a phobia or anything."

Ron spoke up again. "That wasn't the worst of it. Somewhere during it all, he dropped his Remembrall, because next thing we know Malfoy is holding it and spurting out some rubbish about Neville being fat."

Hermione leaned in this time. "Harry was the only one brave enough to step forward and demand he hand it over."

Rachele turned and beamed at Harry. "Good on you, Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, but he didn't listen and flew off on his broom. He taunted me to come and get it from him."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Did you fall for it?"

Ron took over again. "He did, but it was worth it! After Harry went up to him, Draco threw the ball towards one of the castle windows! And Harry here flew after it like you wouldn't believe, natural flier this one."

Rachele once again looked at Harry, this time with an appraising look. "That's awesome Harry! Did you catch it?"

Harry shrugged modestly. "Just, right before it hit the window. 'Was a bit of a close call, that one."

Rachele clapped. "Wow! Awesome! You know that kinda thing takes skill! And you did it on your first try! If the teachers saw that talent, I wouldn't be surprised if they put you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

Her three friends fell silent and Rachele saw they were all sporting wide grins. Her eyes went wide with realization and she gawked at Harry.

"Noooo...they didn't."

Harry smiled and nodded. "They did. McGonagall saw me catch the Remembrall. She took me to some guy called, 'Oliver Wood', whose apparently the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

When Racheles eyes widened, Harry nodded again. "They chose me to be Gryffindors new Seeker."

Racheles let out a loud squeal and leaned forward to grasp Harry's hands. "That's INCREDIBLE Harry! Oh I'm so excited for you! OH! Which reminds me; I need to show you something!"

Rachele pulled his sleeve to indicate to follow her. The three ran after her despite Ron's protests of, "What about dinner?" They ran down a few halls until she led them in front of a large glass case which was filled with several trophies and other such achievements. She smiled at Harry and pointed down to a larger trophy in the middle where the inscription read;

 _SEEKER_

 _JAMES POTTER_

 _1973_

Rachele grinned at his shocked expression. "See Harry? It's no surprise you're a natural. Quidditch is in your blood."

Ron gawked at his friend. "Harry...you never told us your dad was a Seeker too!"

Harry gazed at the trophy that held his father's name. "I...didn't know."

A little later following dinner, the four friends made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. As they came to the stairs, Hermione pulled Rachele behind while the two boys walked in front.

"How did you know about Harry's dad being a Seeker? I mean, even Harry didn't know!"

Rachele gave her a look. "It was in a giant glass case in the middle of a hallway Hermione, anyone could've seen it. And besides I figured Harry must be feeling nervous so what better way to motivate him a little?"

Hermione smiled. "You're a good friend Rach."

Just as she said this, the large staircase they were on shifted and suddenly began moving. The four friends hung on as it shifted into a new spot.

Rachele groaned. "Great...stupid thing had to go and change on us didn't it?"

When it stopped, the other three trotted up to the new flooring. Horrified at where they were heading, Rachele hastily jogged behind them only for them to end up in an eerily haunted looking hall.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Harry looked at her. "Trying to find another way back to the common room."

Rachele laughed haughtily. "Well you're not gonna find it here! This is the third floor! I'm sure you remember what Dumbledore said about it at the sorting!"

Hermiones eyes widened. "It's forbidden."

Rachele nodded. "Exactly, now let's hurry up and go back. Here's hoping the staircase will behave this time."

As they turned around, they were stopped short at the sight of an all too familiar cat staring at them from the doorway.

Rachele cursed under her breath. "Damn it! It's Filchs' cat!"

The other three immediately bolted the other direction with Harry yelling. "RUN!"

Rachele looked behind her in alarm and quickly sprinted after them. "HEY! Wait for me!"

She finally caught up to them as they were pulling another door open. They kept it open for her and quickly shut it again the moment she was inside. Rachele let out a breath but that hitched in her throat when she noticed what was in the room with them.

"Uh...guys. Maybe we were safer out there."

The others turned and three pairs of eyes widened at what she was referring to. Lying in a huge heap in the middle of the floor was a giant dog. But the most terrifying feature was the fact that this creature had three heads. At first the beast had been sleeping, but at the entrance of the students, the giant animal raised all heads and growled loudly down at them.

While Rachele stood there gaping with wide eyes, her three friends screamed and scrambled back through the door they came through. Seeing her friend was rooted to the spot, Hermione grabbed the back of Racheles' collar and dragged her through with them, barely avoiding the gnashing teeth of the giant beast as they slammed the door on its snout.

Rachele wasn't sure how they managed to find their way back but the next thing she knew they found themselves back in their respected common room. She vaguely caught Ron complaining about a three-headed dog being in the castle but her mind was too occupied to really pay much attention to their conversation.

"It's guarding something."

Hermiones statement rang in her ears and she looked sharply at her friend.

Harry looked at the bushy-haired girl with confusion. "Guarding something?"

Hermione nodded. "That's right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse expelled."

Rachele bemusedly watched her go and turned back to the boys. "I'll see if I can calm her down. I'll see you guys in the morning"

As she slipped through their door, she heard Ron say. "What she needs is to sort out her priorities."

She let out a small giggle at her friends' words as she entered the girls' dorms. Hermione, who was in the middle of brushing her hair, looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

Rachele grinned. "Nothing just thinking."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further and continued with the feeble attempt to tame her bushy locks.

As she climbed into her bed, Racheles' thoughts turned back to the three-headed dog they encountered earlier and Hermione's theory of it potentially guarding something. Putting two and two together, Rachele could only guess what the large beast was protecting and she drifted to sleep with a feeling of worry and dread.

End of Chapter 2

 **Author's notes**

 **Forgot to mention earlier; if you're all wondering how to pronounce Rachele's name, just say it like it's spelt 'Rachel'. The extra 'e' at the end is just a extension for originality purposes, wanted to throw a but of flavour into it xP**

 **So as you can see, she's not quite what she seems and classes are a breeze for her. Why did she attend Hogwarts then? She has her reasons (she might've already mentioned them) and you'll just have to continue reading ;P**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Discoveries

 **Ah yes, the three headed dog. FYI Rachele is NOT afraid of it, you'll find out her opinion soon enough. But anyway! This chapter will reveal one of the first deep mysteries about her. Again I cannot stress just how _different_ she is from everyone else.**

 **Let's find out shall we? :D**

 **Chapter BEGIN!**

* * *

Rachele barely slept that night, her mind still reeling around their finding of the three-headed dog. She had tossed and turned, irritated that something so dangerous had been placed at a school. When the first streams of sunlight had poured into her room, she had given up on sleep and decided a walk might do her some good.

Tip-toeing carefully so she didn't wake her dorm-mates, she changed her clothes and headed downstairs through the common room. The hallways were quiet and somewhat cold with the promises of the fresh morning and Rachele subconsciously wrapped her cloak tighter around her body. She stepped outside into the crisp air, and took a deep relaxing breath. Looking up at the rising sun, she could see it would be a fine, clear day and she once again had to resist the urge to soar and feel that freedom she had felt on the broomstick.

She turned her head and glanced around to see if no-one was watching, and when she was certain she was alone, removed her cloak and closed her eyes.

Slowly and gracefully, two giant feathered wings unfolded themselves from the girls' body. Rachele exhaled deeply as they pulled outwards from her shoulder blades and let them stretch their full length, which was ten times her own body length.

This was one secret Rachele was all too glad to keep to herself for now. A human born with wings was unheard of and only happened once in a hundred lifetimes. A part of her was terrified of what her friends would say when they find out she'd been keeping such a vital part of her hidden from them. She had come to care about them all, especially Hermione, and she worried she would lose them when they discovered the truth.

Letting out a sad sigh, Rachele ruffled her feathers and gave them once last giant stretch, folding them inwards and watched as they vanished underneath her skin. Feeling somewhat better, she gathered up her cloak again and made her way back inside, unaware of a pair of wide eyes watching her from behind a large tree.

Oblivious to having been seen, Rachele retraced her steps to the Gryffindor common room to wait for her still sleeping friends. Just as she was about to step through the walk-through, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're up early, little one."

Rachele whipped around to see the headmaster smiling warmly at her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"I...I couldn't sleep."

Dumbledore's expression turned to one of concern. "Is something bothering you Rachele? I always took you for a rather sound sleeper."

"I know about the three-headed dog Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly. "The only reason you would know that is if you'd been on the third floor. Regardless of your experience Rachele, you're still a student here and must abide by the rules."

Rachele growled. "Maybe if you had better control of those stupid stairs, that wouldn't be a problem!"

Dumbledore stepped closer to her. "That's not the issue though, is it?"

The girl huffed. "Gee Albus! You tell me! What could possibly be the cause of my unfortunate insomnia! OH! I know! Maybe it's because the BLOODY ministry decided to hide a powerful and dangerous object in the middle of a friggin SCHOOL! And not only that, but they decided to guard it with something like a three-headed dog! For heavens' sake Albus, if a student accidently stumbles on this, they could be killed!"

Dumbledore managed to get close enough to put his hands on her shoulders. "I understand you're angry Rachele, but I _assure_ you that everything is under control. Nothing will happen to the students here with both of us here protecting them. Okay?"

Rachele sighed and shrugged his hands off. "You say that, but what if it's not under control? Why do I keep feeling that something bad is going to happen? And you know me, Albus. My senses are never that far off."

Dumbledore gazed her with concern. "And do you sense something?"

Rachele hugged herself as her eyes glazed over. "Darkness is within these walls. An evil that I have never felt before is here, and I'm not sure what it is."

She backed away from him and Dumbledore couldn't deny she seemed frightened.

"I should go; the others will awake any minute now...Good night Professor."

Dumbledore watched her disappear with a heavy heart.

' _Poor child, such a young age and she is already so powerful. I fear she will have a similar path to that of Harry Potter. She has a destiny she must fulfil in ending the war even if it means she must endure the same amount of grief and suffering.'_

As the week flew by, Rachele did her best to push aside her dark thoughts and the rather morbid conversation with the headmaster. For the next few days she at least had her classes and homework as a distraction. But Saturday came in a blink of an eye and she found herself sprawled out on the Gryffindor couch with absolutely nothing to do.

' _Damn why did I have to go and do my homework so quickly?'_

"Hey Rachele."

Said girl bolted up in surprise and yelped as she fell of the couch. She jumped to her feet and saw a bemused Harry staring at her.

"Harry! Hey!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just...ya know...Chilling! What about you? Got plans today?"

Harry chuckled as she blurted everything in one breath.

"Actually yeah I do. I'm heading out to meet with Oliver Wood. He's going to teach me Quidditch."

Racheles eyes lit up! "Ooooh! Can I come too? Pleeeasseee I'm so boorreed!"

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Of course you can. Come on, I'm meeting him now."

Rachele smiled excitedly and trailed behind him with a bounce in her step. They chatted lightly the whole way until they reached the large doors where Oliver Wood was waiting with a large trunk. The older boy grinned and waved when he spotted them.

"Over here Potter!"

When the two first years approached him, Oliver glanced suspiciously at Rachele.

"Who's your friend Potter?"

Harry smiled and gestured to the girl beside him. "This is my friend, Rachele Sullivan. Is it alright if she watches?"

Oliver nodded to her in greeting. "I don't mind, it might be boring though."

Rachele snorted. "Anything's better than lying around an empty common room."

Oliver chuckled and leaned down to grab the handle on the side of the trunk. "Too right. Hey Potter, be a lad and help me with this would ya?"

Harry stepped forward to grip the other side and the two boys lifted the trunk together before heading outside with an excited Rachele bouncing along behind them. As they found a nice clear space, Oliver launched into his own tutorial for the game.

Giving them their space, Rachele made herself comfortable near a wall and watched attentively as Harry received his first ever Quidditch lesson. The first ball Oliver pulled out was what she knew to be the Quaffle. Out of the whole game, being a Chaser is what fascinated Rachele the most since they did the most running around, or in this case, flying around.

Suddenly a large ball darted upwards and she looked up to identify it as a Bludger. She shot an incredulous look in their direction.

' _Why the hell did he let that thing loose?'_

She looked up again to see it had turned around and was now flying a direct path straight for the boys. She watched as Harry swung a bat hard and whacked the ball away, causing it to fly through the small gap of a statue. Rachele couldn't help feeling impressed with Harrys' natural ability.

The bludger, it seems, wasn't about to give in since it came straight back to them faster than ever. Oliver was prepared this time and managed to catch the little beast and strap it back in its place. Rachele couldn't help but giggle at the little wrestling match.

Rachele leaned in with interest when Harry was shown the last ball; the Snitch. For a minute nothing really happened as the boys talked, but her eyes sparkled excitedly when the golden ball sprouted tiny wings and zipped off into the air. While the captain looked around frantically, Harry had kept a sharp eye on the ball, never once losing sight of it. Rachele smiled proudly at his keen senses.

" _We're gonna win the game for sure"_

Unfortunately for Rachele, the anticipation for Quidditch would have to wait and time flew by with no such events in sight. Her boredom only increased as weeks came and went and she was forced to endure lessons that were of no use to her. Before she knew it, Halloween was just around the corner, and she was more anxious than ever for her free weekend. Although the speed of the clocks hand didn't seem to quite be in her favour.

Rachele leaned her cheek on her hand in disinterest as her classmates filed into yet another class and her dwarf of a Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, levitated himself onto a tall stack of books. She felt someone sit next to her and glanced over to see a familiar dark-haired boy from Slytherin staring at her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Rachele shrugged. "As long as you don't mind being partners."

The boy shrugged as well. "Not really."

Rachele politely held out her hand. "Rachele Sullivan."

The boy shook it. "Robert Kordellus."

Rachele remembered him from the sorting and her question as to why he was sorted into Slytherin rushed through her mind. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him this, Flitwick tapped his wand on the book-pile so gain their attention.

"Good afternoon class! Let us begin shall we?"

Rachele resumed her former position, leaning against her hand, and let out a rather long and loud sigh.

Flitwick gave her a warning look before turning to the class with an encouraging smile.

"One of a wizards most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

Rachele saw Hermione lift up her feather to proudly present it and she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick."

Everyone, but Rachele, copied the teachers' movements with their wand.

"And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Happy with the assignment, Rachele first turned to her partner to see how he would fair. She was delighted to see him levitate the feather without too much of a struggle and rewarded him with bright smile. He just shrugged in return and quickly placed the feather back on table.

Put out by his dull attitude, Rachele looked around at the other students and was not surprised that most were having trouble.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa"

She looked to her side to see Hermione putting her hand up to halt Ron's frantic wand swishing.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviooosa, not Leviosaarr."

Rachele sniggered at her correction, although Ron didn't look as amused.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on! Go on!"

Hermione straightened her postures and swished her wand at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Everyone watched as Hermiones feather lifted smoothly into the air and a grumpy Ron slumped his head on his books dejectedly.

Flitwick however looked delighted. "Oh, well done! See here, everyone. Miss Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!"

Rachele however was watching Seamus carelessly waving his wand about without a care.

"Wingard Levosa, Wingard Levosa."

BOOOM!

Rachele lost it laughing as, for a second time, Seamus' efforts literally blew up in his face. Her forehead collided with the desk as she clutched her stomach in an attempt to tame the giggles that were tumbling out of her mouth.

"Oh my (gasp) that was (giggle) hilarious!"

Flitwick, who had just about fallen off his books in fright, gave her a pointed look.

"If you find it so entertaining, Miss Sullivan, why don't you show everyone how it's done?"

Rachele's laughter came to an abrupt halt and she stared at him flabbergasted. "B-b-but...aaww come on, do I have to?"

Flitwick just continued leering at her and she had no choice but to pick up her wand (some random 'fake' wand the teacher had placed there as a cover for her), and perform the spell as instructed.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

Her feather flew up smoothly and Flitwick nodded in approval. "Very good, Miss Sullivan. Well done."

Rachele let the feather drop and sat back grumbling with her arms crossed, her good mood now smothered like a blanket over a fire.

"Stupid useless beginners spell."

"What was that?"

She smiled innocently up the teacher. "Nothing! I love this class!"

Flitwick shook his head and continued on with their lesson. The moment he turned away, Rachele groaned and let her head land on the desk.

' _GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_

The moment the final bell rang, Rachele had grabbed Hermione and dragged her out of the classroom before Flitwick could properly dismiss everyone. Rachele directed them through the halls and out to the yard where she collapsed onto the grass with a dramatic sigh.

"MERLIN! I thought that class was never going to END!"

Hermione, who was grateful to have her sleeve back, laughed at her. "It was a pretty easy spell wasn't it?"

Rachele snorted. "That's an understatement."

Hermione reached down and offered her hand. "Come on, lunch's starting soon."

The thought of food was absolutely alluring to Rachele and she allowed Hermione to pull her to her feet. The two girls walked back inside and were heading towards the Great Hall when they saw Harry and Ron with other Gryffindor boys, walking a little ways ahead of them.

Rachele nudged Hermiones arm. "Hey! There're the guys, let's go catch up!"

As they neared them, Rachele was horrified to hear the mocking tone from Ron.

"It's Leviooooosa, not Leviosaaar. Honestly she's a nightmare! Who'd want to be friends with her?"

Hermione had unfortunately heard everything and shoved into Ron's shoulder as she rushed past him.

Rachele heard Harry whisper to him. "I think she heard you."

Rachele walked past them, shoving Ron's shoulder so hard he stumbled forward slightly. Giving the boys a hard glare, she broke into a run to catch up with her friend.

"Hermione wait! Hermione! Damn...that girl walks fast...HERMIONE!"

The bushy haired girl didn't stop or look back and Rachele hastily followed her until they had reached the girls' bathroom. She walked in just in time to see one of the cubicle doors shut and her worry grew when she heard sniffling sounds coming from her friend.

Cautiously, she walked up to the door and knocked. "Hermione? Come on, talk to me, please."

"Go away!"

Rachele felt her heart break at the obvious hurt in her friends' voice. "I'm not going anywhere. Not when you're this upset."

"He's right though. I'm nothing but a bossy know-it-all. Why would anyone want to be friends with me?"

Rachele growled, her anger towards the red-head growing. " _I'm_ your friend Hermione! And I'm damn proud of it! Don't listen to that idiot, he's just jealous because you're so much smarter than he is."

There was silence for a moment and Rachele thought her words had helped. But it backfired when her friend continued to cry.

"Please...just leave me alone."

Rachele swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Okay...I will. But listen, if you need a friend or someone to talk to, you know I'm always here. Please don't ever forget that, Hermione."

Giving her that last piece of comfort, Rachele reluctantly stepped away and swiftly left the bathroom.

Rachele had hoped to see Hermione a little later on but grew worried when there was no sign of her the whole afternoon. It was only when she entered the Great Hall later for dinner that she spotted Harry and Ron and her anger flared through the roof. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she stormed her way towards the boys.

"RON WEASLEY!"

Said boy jumped at his name and turned frightened eyes in her direction. When he was within reach, Rachele grabbed his collar and half yanked him off his seat so that their faces were inches apart.

"YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL JACKASS! YOU'RE A REAL INSENSITIVE GIT YOU KNOW THAT?"

Being so close to her rage, Ron could only whimper while Harry stood up and faced her.

"Woah, Rachele, what's the deal?"

Rachele flashed her green eyes at him. "What's the deal? This MORON here hurt my friend!" She turned her glare back to Ron. "She's spent all afternoon in the bathroom crying because of you!"

Ron's eye widened. "Wha?...Who...crying?"

Rachele growled and tightened her hold on his shirt. "Hermione you idiot! You made fun of her earlier and she didn't exactly take it well!"

By now the hall had fallen silent and all eyes were on the enraged eleven year old girl. Everyone sitting around them had frantically scooted away to avoid her wrath.

"Miss Sullivan."

Rachele looked up to see a rather put out McGonagall standing next to them but didn't loosen her hold on Ron's shirt. "Professor McGonagall."

The Deputy gave the young girl a hard glare. "Kindly put Mr Weasley down, you've scared him enough."

Rachele huffed but obeyed her teacher and let go of her victim, causing him to crash to the ground. McGonagall gave her one last warning look and headed back to the staff to the table. Rachele shot Ron a dirty look and sat several metres away from the boys, quite content with eating alone for the moment. She had barely started her meal when the doors were wrenched open and her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell ran in screaming;

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

Rachele stared wide-eyed at him with a spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Thought you ought to know," was the last thing the stuttering professor uttered before he collapsed and fainted.

The next moment every student scrambled to their feet screaming, making Rachele halt in her eating and watch the tidal wave of people rush past her. She rolled her eyes at the chaos.

"Good grief, they act like it's the end of the world."

"SILENCE!"

Rachele cringed at the deafening yell, but continued to calmly munch on her meal. Every other person halted in their tracks and swivelled around to look at the headmaster.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Rachele watched the prefects lead the students and turned back to finish her dinner. But just as she took another mouthful her eyes widened in sudden realization.

' _HERMIONE!'_

She scrambled off her seat and bolted after the Gryffindors being led away. Spotting Harry and Ron, she ran up to them and grabbed them by the scruff of their collars.

"You two are coming with me!"

Ignoring their protesting yelps, Rachele dragged them through the halls and to the girls' bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring ahead of her with horror.

Ron struggled out of her grasp and shuffled away from her. "Bloody crazy you are! What's gotten in to you?"

Rachele shushed him, pushed the boys behind a wall and motioned down the hall. "Look!"

They followed her line of sight to see the very troll that was mentioned earlier, was now stomping into the same bathroom Hermione was occupying.

"Damn it! Hermiones' in there! Dungeon my arse!"

She turned back to glare at the boys, Ron in particular. "You two are going to help me get her out of there!

When Ron opened his mouth to argue, Rachele growled at him. "You especially! You owe it to her after the horrible way you treated her!"

Not willing to test her anger again, he promptly shut his mouth and nodded. The three whipped their heads around when they suddenly heard a crash and a loud scream and Rachele felt her stomach drop in fear.

"Hermione! Come on, let's go!"

She ran straight for the bathroom with the boys' right behind her. They burst in to find the troll standing over several destroyed cubicles and Hermione hiding under the rubble. Rachele yelled to the boys, "Distract the troll!" and ducked under the monster to reach her trapped friend.

She pushed a large chunk of wood off her and pulled her arm. "Get up, Hermione!"

Hermione let her pull her to her feet, somewhat startled by the sudden help. Unfortunately the troll noticed their attempted escape and brought his club down towards them with an ugly roar.

"DUCK!"

The girls dropped down under the sink, barely avoiding the deathly blow. Rachele glared at the two boys at the entrance.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP WATCHING AND BLOODY DO SOMETHING?"

Just as the troll lifted his club to strike again, Harry rushed forward with his wand and jumped onto the large weapon. The beast swung forward and Harry slipped off and landed on its' head.

Rachele and Hermione slowly emerged from their hiding place now that the troll was distracted. It swivelled around frantically, doing its best to throw the intruder off its head. In the midst of being thrown around, and holding on for dear life, all Harry was successful in doing was shoving his wand up the monsters large nose. Rachele and Hermione crinkled their noses while Ron yelled out a disgusted. "Eeuurrghh!"

Frustrated, the troll reached up and managed to grab Harry by the leg, pulling him off its back and holding him several feet in the air.

"Do something!" Harry yelled desperately as he lifted his head to avoid it being smashed to bits by the club.

The two girls looked towards Ron who shrugging helplessly. "What?"

"Anything!"

The red-haired finally decided to pull out his wand and Hermione instructed him with by waving her hand. "Swish and flick!"

Ron copied her movements and exclaimed. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club removed itself from the trolls grip, and it barely had time to look up before it was thonked on the head with its own weapon. Rachele cringed as it dropped Harry and fell unconscious to the ground with a loud crash.

Rachele stayed protectively in front of Hermione and stepped forward cautiously, tapping her foot against its head. Hermione peered fearfully over her shoulder. "Is it...dead?"

Rachele shook her head. "It's knocked out. "

She turned and motioned to Hermione. "It's okay, you're safe."

As the girls veered around the unconscious body, Harry bent down to pull his snot-covered wand out of the trolls' large nostrils.

"Urgh! Troll bogies!"

They turned to the sound of footsteps approaching and McGonagall, followed by Snape and Quirrell, burst into the room.

The former gasped at the sight before her. "Oh! Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves all of you!"

Rachele opened her mouth but was interrupted by the girl next to her.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

Rachele stared wide-eyed at her, not at all expecting this from her friend. McGonagall too looked just, if not, even more shocked.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Rachele, Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

To say McGonagall looked disappointed was an understatement. "Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do."

While McGonagall chastised Hermione, Rachele noticed Harry staring at Snape and followed his direction in time to see the potions master cover up a nasty cut on his leg. She shared a suspicious glance with Harry but the two remained quiet.

"I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement."

Hermione bowed her head in shame and Rachele placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. McGonagall now directed her attention to her and the boys.

"As for you three, I just hope how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

Rachele raised her eyebrow at this but the teacher ignored her.

"Five points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer, dumb luck."

This time she looked straight at Rachele and gave the girl a discreet and knowing smile, before she walked away with Snape in tow. Quirrell smiled nervously and directed the students out.

'Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up."

As Rachele passed him, she sensed something ominous coming from the stuttering Professor. She stopped and stared at him hard, giving him a leering once over. _'What is this feeling? Why do I feel so uncomfortable around it? And why the hell is it coming from HIM?"_

She glared at him, making the man sweat nervously, but paid it no more mind and quickly walked off to catch up with her friends. She failed to notice the dangerous sneer that appeared on the defence teachers' face.

Rachele caught sight of her three friends down the hall and broke into a light jog. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

They all stopped to let her catch up. Hermione grinned and turn to the boys. "Can you give us a minute? We'll catch up with you in the common room."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged and continued on, giving the girls their space. By the time Rachele had reached Hermione, they had long since disappeared from the hallway.

Rachele bent over to catch her breath. "I'm good...I'm alright."

Hermione smiled down at her. "You have a moment to talk Rach?"

Hearing the serious tone in her voice, Rachele straightened and nodded. "Sure...everything okay?"

She started when Hermione suddenly threw herself forward and hugged her tightly.

"Uh...Hermione?"

The bushy-haired girl only tightened her hold. "I just wanted to thank you...and say sorry for everything."

Now utterly confused, Rachele grabbed her arms and pulled her back to look at her. "What are you talking about? What do you have to apologise for?"

Hermione sighed. "You came to the bathroom to comfort me and I pushed you away. And even after that you helped save my life. How can I ever repay you?"

Rachele smiled. "Hermione...you took the blame for an act you didn't commit. That alone takes guts. I think you've more than made up for anything. And I don't blame you for earlier, what Ron said to you was very cruel, heck even I'm still mad at him for that one. And I'm not the one he insulted."

Hermione let out a choked laugh and leaned forward to hug her again. "Thank you...you're such an amazing friend."

Rachele laughed and hugged her back. "Right back at ya."

After a long moment, Rachele pulled away and grinned. "Come on, let's head back to the common room. The boys aren't gonna wait all night."

Hermione nodded and the two girls headed back to their respected tower, chatting merrily the whole way, their friendship deeper than ever.

The next morning was one Rachele had been anxiously waiting for all year. She had practically woken the entire Gryffindor tower with her excited squeals and wouldn't stop ranting about the days' upcoming events. Today was the first Quidditch match and Rachele spent most of the first hours of the morning wishing Harry luck on his first game. At first her enthusiasm gave Harry the motivation he needed, feeling like her bubbly and perky attitude was rather contagious. But as he sat down and began his breakfast, Rachele couldn't help but notice his lack of consumption.

"You okay Harry? Not nervous are ya?"

Harry sighed and poked his food around his plate. "Of course I am, wouldn't you be?"

Rachele shrugged. "Wouldn't know, I'm not the one playing."

Harry glowered at her. "Not helping."

Ron tried to help by gesturing to the breakfast in front of him. "Take a bit of toast, mate, go on."

Hermione nodded. "He's right Harry, you're gonna need your strength today."

Harry put his fork down dejectedly. "I'm not hungry."

Rachele let out an over-dramatic sigh. "Don't blame us if you collapse half-way through the game due to mal-nutrition." At Hermione's glare she put on an innocent look. "What?"

A shadow overcast the friends and they looked up to see Snape looming over them with his gaze directed right at Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even it if it is against Slytherin."

Rachele gave the teacher a smug grin. "Slytherin? Psh! We won't need luck then if we're facing them. They're all so cocky it's a wonder they can see anything, let alone a Snitch, with their noses as high as they are."

Snape flashed dangerous eyes at her and Rachele matched his glare, ignoring Hermiones whispers of "Rachele! What are you doing? He's a teacher!"

The potions master held their gaze for a second but said nothing and swiftly marched away. Rachele grinned triumphantly.

"Rachele – 1, Snape - 0."

Harry laughed and nudged her playfully. "You have guts to say that to his face."

She shrugged. "It was more of a challenge really. If we lose then he'll spend the rest of the school year rubbing it in my face."

She grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him close to her face. "So you better catch that Snitch Harry! Do you hear me?"

Harry nodded and clawed at her hand. "Y-yeah...sure. I hear you."

Rachele let him go and stood up, pointing at a table on the other side of the hall.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT SLYTHERIN? WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ARSES RIGHT OFF THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!"

All the Gryffindors cheered at her bold speech and Rachele smirked proudly, running along and high fiving all her fellow housemates. Back with her three friends, Hermione rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"Merlin, I hate it when she gets like this."

Ron laughed. "I think she's awesome! Come on Harry, you ready?"

Harry grinned, once again motivated by Racheles hyper-activeness. "Let's do this!"

Just as they were about to leave, a loud squawk sounded from above and everyone looked up to see a rather distinctive white owl carrying a rather long package. Rachele hurried back to her original spot just as the parcel was dropped into Harry's hands.

Racheles eyes grew wide and she leaned over Harrys shoulder. "I think I know what that is! Quickly, let's open it!"

The four friends each grabbed a different piece of the wrapping and pulled it away to reveal a brand new broomstick.

Ron's eyes went wide as their plates. "Bloody hell! That's a Nimbus Two Thousand!"

While Harry gawked at his new broom, Rachele glanced up at the staff table to see McGonagall smiling at them whilst patting Hedwig. She smiled and nodded in thanks at her teacher before turning back to Harry and clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Harry! You've got a game to play. There's no way you can lose now with a broom like that."

Harry grinned and stood up. "Too right! Let's go!

While Harry met up with his teammates in the Quidditch tower, Rachele, Ron and Hermione made their way to the pitch and managed to grab a decent viewing spot near the front edge of the Gryffindor stands. Rachele stood in the middle and was already jumping up and down like a five year old, screaming.

"GO HARRY! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cringed at her volume and shoved her in the shoulder. "Settle down will you? He hasn't even come onto the field yet."

Rachele smiled at her with fire in her eyes. "But I'm so excited for him! This is his first Quidditch game!"

" **Introducing the Gryffindor team! Oliver Wood! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Angelina Johnson! Katie Bell! Alicia Spinnett! And their brand new Seeker for the season! Harry Potter!"**

Rachele squealed so loud and freakishly high that Ron and Hermione both had to cover their ears. Harry must have heard her too since he turned and waved in their direction. The Slytherin team was announced next and Rachele was just as vocal with her 'booing' for them.

"Scuse me, coming through!"

Rachele recognised the deep booming voice and turned with sparkling eyes. "Hagrid!"

The half-giant squeezed into a spot behind them and smiled at her. "Ello Rachele! Having fun?"

The hyper girl grinned, flashing her white teeth. "You bet! Gryffindors gonna win I can feel it!"

Hagrid laughed in agreement. "That's the spirit!"

" **Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! In todays match! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"**

Hagrid jumped in fright when Rachele let out another high pitch scream with her arms waving above her head. Hermione chuckled and leaned in closer to her large friend.

"Better get used to it Hagrid! She'll probably be like this the entire game!"

He just shrugged, quite used to the bubbly girls antics, and they turned back just in time to see Hooch throwing the Quaffle in the air and the game commencing. In the first few minutes Gryffindor scored the first two goals, and then it was Slytherins turn to score twice after that. But despite the exciting rivalry between the Chasers, Rachele's attention was fully on Harry, who was scanning the perimeter for any sign of the Snitch.

Her eyes lit up in excitement as Harry suddenly took off across the pitch, but her expression turned to horror when his broom decided to have a mind of its own and buck around wildly. She felt a nudge in her side and turned only to have Hermione shove a pair of binoculars into her hands.

"Snape is jinxing Harry's broom! I'll be right back!"

As she darted off, Rachele brought the binoculars up to her eyes and had a look to confirm Hermiones theory. Once spotting Snape, she saw that he was indeed staring rather intently at Harry while muttering something. Looking above him though, she saw Professor Quirrell with the same intent focus and wondered just who was to blame here.

While she waited for Hermione, Rachele kept a close eye on Harry in case he was fully thrown off. At one point he came awfully close and he was dangling from his broom by his hands. Rachele looked back at the teacher stand and saw that Snape now seemed rather desperate.

' _What in the world is he trying to do?'_

Slight movement caught her eye nearby and she shifted her gaze down in time to see a wand poking out from between the stands and setting the potion masters robes on fire. She put down the binoculars and blew on her fringe.

"Well whoever's responsible, Hermiones' little stunt will definitely distract them."

She looked up to see that Harry had his broom once again under control and was zooming off in pursuit of the Slytherin Seeker, who was in the midst of chasing the Snitch himself. Rachele was half leaning off the edge in anticipation as the two Seekers were neck and neck, the golden ball only inches away. She gasped as Harry pulled up, successfully losing the opposition and closing in on his target. She almost laughed at the irony when he risked standing up with no hands and reached for the ball, inching closer and closer each passing second. He suddenly stepped forward and the broom bucked, throwing Harry through the air and crashing to the ground.

Rachele gasped when he stood up and clutched his stomach, looking as though he were about to vomit. Her face broke into a delighted smile when a familiar ball popped out of Harry's mouth and he caught it firmly with both hands.

" **Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!"**

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and announced. "Gryffindor wins!"

Rachele shrieked with delight and jumped up and down a million times on the spot clapping wildly and cheering with her fellow Gryffindors.

"YEEAAH! GO HARRY! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! WOOHOO!"

She continued to cheer loudly as Harry proudly held up the Snitch for everyone to see. The stands were filled cheers and roars from those wearing red and gold as the proud house of the lion celebrated the first of its many wins to come.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

 **Buahahahaha isn't she just the best little cheerleader? I myself play on a local women's basketball team and having someone cheer that loudly for me would just give me the biggest motivational boost ever.**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoyed it! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – The Holidays

 **Okay so now we've seen how hyper she can be during a Quidditch game.**

The moment the game had finished, Rachele had run out of the stands and down to the pitch. When she saw Harry walking back to Quidditch Tower, she let out a squeal and bolted straight for him.

"HARRY!"

The boy barely had the chance to turn to see who had called him before he was almost tackled to the ground by the massive hug thrown his way by the overly happy girl.

"Woah! Hey Rachele."

Said girl pulled back to look at him with an ear to ear grin.

"You did it Harry! You won your first ever Quidditch match! I'm so proud of you!"

He grinned modestly. "Thanks, although my catch could've been smoother."

She laughed. "It was definitely a unique move, that's for sure." She tugged on his arm. "Come on! Let's go find Ron and Hermione!"

Harry let her drag him off the field and just as they passed back through the meeting room for his team, they spotted their other two friends approaching them. Rachele waved her arm at them.

"Ron! Hermione! Over here!"

They smiled and waved in return and the four of them met halfway. Harry was immediately showered with praises from his two best friends.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!"

"You were amazing!"

"That'll show Slytherin a thing or two!"

"How on earth did you catch it in your mouth?"

While Rachele giggled at their questions, Harry frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey, guys, one at a time. Look, the whole thing was a fluke, I was lucky I caught the Snitch at all."

Rachele rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Geez Harry, you're so modest."

Harry made no reply and just shrugged.

"Ello you lot!"

The small group turned to see the large figure of a beaming Hagrid making his way to them. The moment he approached them he lifted Harry into a crushing bear hug.

"Well done Harry! Ya woulda made your dad proud!"

"Hagrid...can't...breathe!"

He hastily dropped a gasping Harry with a guilty grin. "Oh...sorry bout tha."

The other three sniggered and Harry glared at them. "Shut up, let's see how you guys like it."

He turned back to the giant. "Actually Hagrid, we need to talk to you about something."

Sensing the mood change, Hagrid nodded. "Alrigh then. Let's walk and talk."

The first years followed him away from the Quidditch pitch, and through the castle courtyard towards his hut. On the way, Hermione relayed her theory behind Snape's strange behaviour during the game, but Hagrid it seemed wasn't too keen on agreeing with her.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harrys' broom?"

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid shot him a suspicious look. "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Rachele sniggered at the typical pet name. Ron on the other hand crinkled his nose. "Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked

"Well of course he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off of an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"I shouldn'a said tha. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is." Rachele mentally agreed with the half-giant and wished her three friends would just drop the issue. But Harry didn't seem to show any sign of giving up any time soon.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hagrid stopped and faced them. "Cosdwallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not!" Hermione butted in. "I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking.

Rachele raised her eyebrows at her, impressed that she had been so obtuse to their potion teachers' behaviour. But contrary to their impressive evidence, Rachele still had her eyes on her other suspect.

Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione. "Exactly"

Hagrids face fell serious. "Now, you listen to me, all four of ya. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Nicholas Flamel?"

Rachele face palmed at the slip up. _'Good going Hagrid'_

The half-giant seemed to realize his mistake and walked away muttering how he shouldn't have told them anything. Rachele watched him for a moment then turned to her friends.

"I'll meet up with you guys later."

She sprinted away from them to catch up with her large friend. "Hagrid! Wait up!"

Hagrid turned and smiled as she skidded to a halt next to him. "Ello Rachele. Wha can I do for ya?"

Rachele wasted no time getting to the point. "I know about the philosophers' stone."

Hagrid stared wide-eyed at her. "How could you possibly know tha?"

Rachele smiled. "Come on Hagrid, you know me. I'm not a normal eleven year old girl."

Hagrid smiled sadly at her. "Break's me heart, but yes, I know. You're a wee special one you are. But that doesn't explain how you know about the stone."

Rachele sighed. "I've always known about it. It's one of the powers of the world I've obligated myself to protect. I wasn't at all happy to discover it'd been moved here. Must've been one of the ministry's stupidest moves yet"

Hagrid nodded in agreement. "True that. Awful cruel of them to be placing somethin so dangerous in a place filled with innocent kids."

Rachele frowned and turned away. "And what's worse, Harry and the others are sticking their noses in it. I've been trying to distract them but they're so determined to get to the bottom of it all!"

She stepped forward and pressed herself into her large friends' stomach. "I'm scared Hagrid. I don't like that they're rushing head-first into danger like this." She buried her face and whimpered. "I can't lose them."

The giant patted her on the back. "It'll be alrigh'. Just keep looking out for em like you have, and they'll be right as rain, you'll see."

The young girl just nodded and clinged onto him like her life depended on it. She had voiced her fear and now that it was out in the open, she was more terrified than anything. She knew she had the power to guarantee their safety, but she didn't think she would ever forgive herself if any one of them were either harmed or killed. So it was that moment Rachele made a vow to herself. A vow to do whatever it took, at whatever cost, to protect her friends and every other student in the school, from the darkness she knew was vastly approaching.

Even if that cost was her own life.

Classes resumed as always and several more weeks flew by. Christmas was just around the corner and the first layer of freshly fallen snow had covered the land with thick flakes fluttering down from the sky.

Rachele gazed at this scenery from the table with a dreamy expression, not paying any attention to the boys playing chess next to her. She loved Christmas, it was the one time of year her mind could drift away and she could escape the woes of reality. One of her favourite pastimes was to run outside and play with the fluffy white powder, from having snowball fights to building snowmen, to making snow angels. Since she didn't really have any friends her age growing up, her winter playtime usually consisted of spending these moments with Dumbledore and the staff. Their games were always limited since they were so much older, but even so it never put a damper on the girls' mood and she would continue to entertain herself whilst buried up to her waist in deep snow.

Rachele was so occupied with her trip down memory lane she didn't notice Hermione approaching her with a bemused smile.

"You look happy Rach, Knut for your thoughts?"

The once daydreaming girl jumped in surprise and turned to her with wide eyes. "Hermione! Don't sneak up on me like that! You gave me a heart attack!"

Hermione laughed. "It was hardly sneaking, I'm dragging a loud trunk behind me."

Rachele huffed. "Well you still scared the living daylights out of me."

"Knight to E5"

The girls turned to see Harry's knight slide over to another space on the chessboard. Ron glanced around for a moment and then smirked knowingly.

"Queen to E5"

Ron's queen slid over next to Harry's knight, picked up the little throne she had been sitting on and used it to smash the opposing chess piece to bits. Ron smirked while Hermione looked appalled.

"That's totally barbaric!"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "It's just a board game Hermione."

Ron grinned and picked up the pieces of the destroyed knight. "That's wizards' chess." He looked at Hermione's luggage. "See you've packed."

Hermione gave him a look. "See you haven't."

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

"Good. You can help Harry then. He's going to go to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!"

Rachele giggled at Ron and Hermione's back and forth, fully enjoying their daily banter. Hermione then leaned down and said in a low voice, "Not in the restricted section." She straightened and briskly said, "Happy Christmas," turned on her heel and strutted away. Rachele perked up when she walked off and scurried off the bench to catch up.

"Hey! I'll walk you out."

Hermione paused and allowed Rachele to fall in step next to her. They walked and chatted for a while until they came to the main entrance for the castle. Several other students who were also going home for the holidays were heading the same direction but the two girls stopped at the door to say their goodbyes.

Rachele flung forward and wrapped her friend into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

Hermione smiled and returned her hug. "It's just a few weeks Rach."

Rachele pulled back and pouted. "I know but still! And you're leaving me with the boys! You're so mean!"

Hermione laughed. "You'll live. I'll be back before you know it."

Rachele grinned and pulled her in for one last hug. "Merry Christmas Hermione, safe travels."

Hermione hugged and patted her back. "Merry Christmas Rachele."

They pulled away again and bidding one last farewell to each other, Hermione grabbed her trunk and set off into the deep snow. Rachele watched her go until she was out of sight and turned back inside with a heavy sigh. She stood at the Great Hall entrance for a moment and watched the boys play their chess game. Deciding not to bother them, she continued down the halls to head back to her dorm.

She wandered for a few minutes down the corridors, humming Christmas carols with a bounce in her step. As she turned the next corner, she let out a startled yelp as she collided with another body.

"Oh! Goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

She looked up to see who she had run into, and recognised it to be the boy she had partnered with in Charms class a couple months prior. 'What was his name again? Richard...Ricky?'

The boy shrugged. "No problem."

Rachele rubbed her head awkwardly. "Well uh...thanks I guess...uh..." _'Damn it what was his name?!"_

"Robert."

"Huh?"

"My name...It's Robert"

Rachele grinned. "Oh yeah! Robert! I'm Rachele remember? We were in charms class together!"

He shrugged again with no comment and Rachele was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay...um...I should go, again sorry about running into you."

"S'okay."

She shuffled around him with a sheepish grin while he watched her with a blank expression. She walked backwards for a few seconds and blurted, "Well bye!" before bolting away from the Slytherin boy as fast as her legs could carry her.

' _What in the hell was that?"_

Robert watched her dash away and the moment she disappeared around a corner, his mouth twitched into a small amused smile.

"Hm...funny girl."

Letting out a small chuckle, he turned around and continued on his way, the hyper over-friendly green eyed Gryffindor lingering in his mind.

Rachele jogged down a few more halls and finally came across the fat lady portrait. Catching her breath, she politely offered the password. She darted into the common room and upstairs to the girls' dorm.

Upon entering her room, Tiger, who was snoozing on her bed, perked up at her arrival and stood up and stretched to greet her.

" **Bout time, is it food time yet?"**

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Gee nice to see you too. I was just seeing Hermione off; she's going home for the holidays."

The tabby kitten yawned. **"Aw I didn't get to say goodbye."**

Rachele gave him a look. "Yeah I can see you're real torn up about it." She headed back to the door and gestured for her pet. "Come on then, let's see about finding you something to eat."

Her cat eagerly jumped off the bed and trotted after her with his tail in the air.

On their way out, Rachele's mind wandered back to her strange encounter with...Robert wasn't it? She found his behaviour rather peculiar and thought him a very serious person for one his age. But even so, she sensed no ill feeling within him. What she did see was a good heart and a pure soul which deepened the mystery that surrounded him.

" _Definitely a strange boy, but he intrigues me for some reason."_

" **Something on your mind, mistress?"**

Rachele looked down next to her at her familiar who was lightly jogging beside her.

"Yeah...sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted."

" **Wanna talk about it?"**

She shrugged. "I ran into that Kordellus boy on my way up here."

" **Kordellus?"**

"Robert Kordellus...remember? That kid from Slytherin."

" **Ah yes...the unusually quiet one. And why do you call him 'kid'? He's the same age as you."**

"He's so weird." She commented, ignoring her pets' last remark. "He barely spoke more than a few words at a time to me and his face was about as readable as a wall. I felt...strange around him, and I can't figure out why."

" **Maybe you liiiiike him."**

Rachele made a face. "Urgh! Merlin no! I'm way too young for anything like that yet." She stopped in her tracks with a thoughtful expression. "But there is something about him that catches my interest...but I can't figure out what it is."

Tiger stopped a little ways ahead of her and turned to look at her. **"What are you gonna do? Become his buddy?"**

Rachele laughed. "Sure, that's easier said than done."

" **What would be so hard about it? Is it because he's Slytherin?"**

"No! Of course not! That doesn't bother me...I just...I don't know. Normally when I talk to someone it's fairly easy to carry out a conversation. But with him...geez I'd have to give him the Heimlich Manoeuvre just to force more than one word at a time out of him!"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "It's just weird! I feel like I'm talking to a rock!"

Her familiar laughed. **"Well perhaps it's not time yet. I think you should be patient and who knows. Maybe one day he'll come to you wanting to be** _ **your**_ **friend."**

Rachele crossed her arms and huffed. "Great, now I'm getting friendship advice from my _cat_. _"_

Said cat stuck up his nose with pride. **"Like I said to you before, we cats are more intelligent than you humans think we are."**

Rachele waved her hand at him. "Yeah yeah, I know. Now let's hurry up or there'll be nothing left for you but scraps."

Both girl and familiar quickened there pace towards the Great Hall, looking forward to sharing a delicious meal together.

The next few days flew past quickly and Rachele finally woke one morning to fresh snow falling early on Christmas Day. She grinned excitedly and patted the sleeping fur ball next to her.

"Tiger! Hey, Pusscat! Wake up it's Christmas!"

A grumpy mew came from the sleepy kitten. **"What is it with you humans and** _ **Christmas?**_ **Can't you see I'm sleeping here?"**

She giggled. "You're such a scrooge! Fine be that way, I'm going downstairs to see Harry and Ron."

Leaving her cat to his snoozing, Rachele jumped out of bed and raced downstairs in her pyjamas. As she entered the common room, she spotted Ron sitting nearby the tree tearing into a gift but found no sight of their other male companion.

"Morning Ron!"

The red-head turned and grinned at her. "Morning Rachele! Merry Christmas!"

She beamed at him. "And a Merry Christmas to you!" She looked around the room. "Where's Harry?"

"He's still sleeping."

Rachele nodded and skipped over to join him near the fireplace. Her eyes sparkled with excitement when she saw the large package in his hands.

"Ooohh who's that from?"

Ron looked down dejectedly at his gift. "It's from my mum, it's most likely a sweater. She makes one for the whole family every year."

Rachele giggled. "Aaaw I think that's sweet! It means you get to wear your mothers' love everywhere you go!"

Ron cringed. "No thanks."

Rachele punched his shoulder. "Don't be such a baby!" She then wandered over to the stack of presents and shamelessly dove into them, tossing aside gifts that weren't hers.

"Okay let's see...Harry...Hermione...Ron...ah yup, there's that one I put there for Tiger...Hermione...blah blah...YAY! Here's one for me!"

Ron watched bemusedly as she triumphantly held a present over her head. She looked at the label and read out loud.

"To Rachele, thank you for being a good friend, love Mrs Weasley." She gave Ron a bewildered look. "Your mum sent me something? I haven't even met her!"

The red-head shrugged. "She usually sends presents to friends I mention in letters."

She smiled at him. "Aaww thanks Ron!"

She turned back to the present and hastily ripped the wrapping to shreds. She picked up a fluffy piece of material and unfolded it to reveal a purple sweater with her initial in the dead centre of it. Rachele squealed with delight and hugged the soft jumper to her chest.

"It's gorgeous! Tell your mum I said thank you!"

Ron grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, she'll appreciate it"

Giggling with excitement, she pulled the sweater over her head and wore it over her pyjamas. "Oh wow it's so comfortable!" She stared at Ron. "Aren't you gonna wear yours?"

Ron frowned down at his sweater. "Mine isn't as nice as yours."

She rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake just put it on!"

Ron let out a dramatic sigh and grudgingly put the maroon sweater over his head. Rachele giggled and pointed back and forth between them.

"Look! We both have giant R's on our sweaters!" She said and fell into a giggle fit leaving Ron questioning her sanity.

He just shrugged it off as Rachele being herself. "Hey, we should wake up Harry. Otherwise he'll miss out."

If it was possible, Rachele's eyes sparkled brighter. "Good idea!" She turned her head up towards the stairs.

"HEY HARRY! WAKE UP IT'S PRESENT TIME!"

Ron cringed at her volume but soon joined in with shouting out to their friend. And not a minute later, Harry himself came scampering down the stairs. He stopped halfway to grin joyfully at his friends.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They both replied.

Harry stared at them. "What are you two wearing?"

While Ron gazed shamefully at his sweater, Rachele beamed proudly. "Ron's mum made them! Aren't they amazing?"

Ron pointed to a package near the tree. "There's one for you too, mate."

Harry's eye went extremely round. "I...I have presents?"

Rachele noticed the surprise in Harry's voice and couldn't help but question the life he'd led up 'til now. But she pushed the thought aside for the moment and was happy to watch him dig through his Christmas goods. Instead of grabbing the sweater Ron had mentioned, Harry picked up another package that she hadn't noticed. He made himself comfortable on an armchair and read aloud the simple card that came with it.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Harry shot his companions a quizzical look who both shrugged. He peeled open the wrapping and held up what appeared to a large, silky cloak.

"What is it?"

Rachele knew what it was immediately and stared at it wide-eyed. "No way...it can't be."

Both boys looked at her. "Do you know what this is Rachele?"

Rachele flailed her arms at Harry. "Put it on! Let me see!"

Harry unfolded the cloak and swiftly wrapped it around himself. Rachele grinned when her suspicions were confirmed. She heard Ron gasp from behind her.

Everything but Harry's head had vanished.

Ron gasped and stepped forward. "Woooaahh!"

Harry looked down and gawked at himself. "I'm invisible!"

Rachele smirked. "That's an invisibility cloak! Those are really rare!"

Ron picked up the card that came with the cloak. "Wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name." Harry said walking over and Rachele giggled at the sight of nothing but his head wandering around. "He just said, use it well."

Rachele bowed her head in deep thought. She had a hunch as to who gave Harry the cloak, but she wasn't about to announce it in front of the two boys. Instead she turned back to the remaining gifts near the tree.

"Come on guys! Worry about that later! We have presents to open!"

The boys grinned at her and joined her on the floor with Harry carefully folding his cloak and putting it to the side. Rachele grabbed two specific presents and handed one to each of them.

"Here! These are from me!"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "When did you have time to go out and buy us gifts?"

She winked at him. "I have my ways. Now come on open them!"

Ron was the first to open his and his eyes lit up at his gift. Rachele had given him a brand new wizards' chess board.

"Wow! Thanks Rachele! I've always wanted a new one but I could never afford it!"

Rachele smiled knowingly. "Not just new Ron. That's the latest version that's out right now."

Ron gawked at her. "Bloody hell! How did you afford this?"

She grinned smugly. "Like I said, I have my ways." She turned to Harry in time to see him pull out his gift; a photo album.

Rachele smiled at his blank look. "It's for you to fill Harry. I know how much you cherish your friends, so you can fill this with pictures of everyone you meet in life. It's one of the best ways to preserve memories."

Harry gave her the most sincere smile she had even seen from him. "Thank you Rachele, this means a lot."

She beamed. "That's not all! You can't capture those memories without this!" She held out another small square shaped present to him, which he took and unwrapped with shaking hands. He let out a choked laugh.

"This isn't going to be much use here."

Rachele grinned. "I made sure it does, I placed some special enchantments on it."

Ron leaned over to gaze curiously at it. "What is that? I've never seen that before."

Rachele grinned. "It's a camera Ron...a _Muggle_ camera." She nodded to the one Harry was holding. "But one of the enchantments I placed on it was so they would move like wizard photos."

She gave a hopeful smile to the boys. "Do you guys like your presents?"

Simultaneously they both lunged forward and tackled her making her fall back and shriek with surprised laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She giggled as they pulled back with identical grins. Harry then looked at Ron, who nodded and they turned back to her.

"We have something for you too."

Rachele's eyes lit up. "REALLY?"

Harry crawled to the tree and reached for a somewhat large squishy package. He sat back in his original spot and handed it to Rachele whose green eyes were wide and glittery as ever.

"We asked Professor Dumbledore if he knew what to get you, since you two seem to know each other rather well. And he gave us this and said you'd love it." He shrugged as he handed the gift over to her.

Rachele took it and immediately tore into the paper. Whether or not she liked it was answered when she let out a deafening, but delighted squeal. It was a soft purple unicorn plushie about half the size of her full body length.

"Oh holy cheese on crackers I LOVE IT! It's so adorable!" She squeezed the fluffy toy tightly to her chest and buried her face into its neck, the soft fur barely managing to muffle her happy giggles.

Harry and Ron looked on with identical grins. "So you like it then?" The former asked.

Rachele looked up with the utmost glee on her face. "It's AMAZING! I love you guys!" And she returned the favour by wrapping her arms around each of them and pulling both in for a group hug. The three friends squished together with the unicorn toy meshed in the middle of them. Rachele grinned to herself. She had never felt happier than she did at that moment. She had a life that she enjoyed and she had the three best friends she could have asked for. She knew there were challenging times ahead that she needed to look out for, but for now it was Christmas. And she was going to enjoy it to the fullest with her friends beside her.

After spending another hour or two with the boys, she decided it was time to continue with the present giving. Grabbing a small package from the tree, she excused herself and headed back to the girls' dorm. As she predicted, there was Tiger still curled up and fast asleep on her bed. She walked over to him and bent down so that she was eye-level with him.

"Psst! Pusscat! Hey, I have a present for you!"

At first the small cat ignored her. But at the mention of the word 'present' she saw his ears perk up and he slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

" **Present? What for?"**

She rolled her eyes. "Silly kitty! It's your Christmas present!"

Tiger stood up and let out a long stretch. **"I still don't get it but okay. What did you get me?"**

Rachele placed his gift on the bed near his feet. "Find out for yourself!"

The tabby cat stared at the package. **"What do I do with this?"**

Rachele giggled. "I wrapped it in wrapping paper. You have to take it off too see what I got for you."

Tiger gave what she assumed was a shrug and starting clawing at the paper. After a few minutes Rachele could see he was struggling, so she reached across and pulled away what was left of the wrapping. Tiger growled at what lay inside.

It was a collar.

" **There's no way I'm wearing that!"**

Rachele sighed. "Come on please? It'll come in handy in case you ever get lost." She picked up a small piece of metal. "See? I had a tag made too!"

The cat sighed. **"I'm not your normal dumb cat that those muggles own. I don't get lost."**

"Okay it's so people know who you belong to."

" **I'd think that was obvious!"**

"Not to everyone! There are a lot of students here!"

" **That's beside the point!"**

"Will you just put it on already?"

" **No!"**

"Come on! This wasn't a cheap collar!"

" **Not my fault!"**

"You're such a scrooge!"

" **You said that already."**

Rachele threw her arms up. "You're impossible! I go out of my way to buy you a gift and this is how you thank me?"

Tiger stared hard at her. **"Gift? You call wanting to place some uncomfortable piece of plastic around my neck a gift?"**

Rachele sighed. "It's not a piece of plastic. And it won't be uncomfortable! I made sure it was made out of a material that would feel nice. You may even forget you're wearing it half the time."

Tiger looked at her, down at the collar and then back at her. **"It won't be uncomfortable?"**

"Nope."

" **And...I won't know it's there."**

"If you're distracted enough."

Tiger sighed and lay down with his head bent. **"Fine...put the stupid thing on."**

Rachele squealed and scratched him behind the ear. "Such a good boy!"

Tiger growled and turned away. He patiently kept still while she placed the collar around his neck and clipped it into place with the silver tag sitting at the front.

Rachele clapped her hands gleefully. "Aaww you look so adorable!"

The tabby cat huffed and curled back into the position she found him in. **"Great...now go away and let me sleep more."**

Rachele rolled her eyes. "You're pretty lazy for a kitten." She leant over and pecked the kitten on his head. "But I love you anyway."

A gentle purr was her response and she smiled down at her beloved pet. Giving him one last pat, she stood up and quietly left the girls' dorms. She stopped halfway down the stairs to see Harry and Ron still gushing over the gifts she had given them. She smiled and skipped down the rest of the stair case to spend more time with them. She was already having the time of her life and she couldn't wait to make the most of the remaining holidays.

Christmas was just as enjoyable as Rachele anticipated. She enjoyed the outside weather and often had snowball fights with Harry and Ron. Tiger would occasionally accompany her and the two would chase each other around. Her cat had an advantage being so small and was able to fully submerge himself in the thick snow. But Rachele had sharp instincts and always found him easily, which led to them tumbling around and having gentle wrestling matches. (She was careful since he was still very little.)

But all good things eventually come to an end. Only days before she was expecting Hermione to return from her holiday, she found herself having trouble with sleep. This went on for a few days, but this particular night plagued her with nightmares that scared and confused her.

She tossed and turned with beads of sweat trickling across her forehead. Several images flashed through her mind and what she saw frightened her beyond words. Each picture was brief, a few seconds at best. Occasionally she saw herself, looking somewhat older and more mature, her wings spread out in a magnificent way and her green eyes as bright as a full moon in the dead of night. She saw her friends in the same era; Harry, Ron and Hermione, fighting for their lives against some unknown dark force. Everything else was unclear. There were people she didn't know but felt connected to. And she may have imagined it but for a moment she thought she saw Robert, wearing an expression that she couldn't quite decipher. The last thing that flashed through her mind, was a women dressed all in black looking as if she was on the brink of insanity, throwing a blade in her direction before everything went dark.

Rachele sat up with a gasp. The small amount of sweat was now drenching her entire face. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as choked sobs escaped her throat. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and wiped away the escaped tears. She managed to calm herself within a few minutes but was too nervous to go back to sleep. Sighing in frustration, she got out of bed and headed downstairs. The common room was dark and silent and somewhat chilly. Rubbing her arms, Rachele walked over to the fireplace and kneeled down in front of it. After making sure no one was watching, she clicked her fingers and the fire immediately came to life. Sighing again, this time contently, she sat down properly on the carpet and rubbed her hands together near the flames. She sat in silence for a long while, contemplating over her dream and the meaning behind it. She fathomed it was a slight visualization of the future; she did tend to have them at times, but nothing this vivid.

A soft thump sounded from behind her and she whipped around in alarm. She could hear footsteps close to her, but the room oddly remained empty. But Rachele was no fool; this was a place of magic after all. She glared hard around the room and focused a little harder on her inner magic. Suddenly a blurry outline of a person appeared in the middle of the room and she turned her blazing stare on them. They were covered by what appeared to be a barrier of sorts and it was then Rachele knew exactly what, or who, it was.

"Take the cloak off Harry, I know you're there."

The person froze for a moment, then very slowly the invisible barrier peeled away revealing a extremely shocked Harry.

"How did you know? Could you see me?"

Rachele gave him a look. "You're not very quiet Harry. You thump around like an elephant. And I was there when you got the cloak remember? I just put two and two together."

Harry blushed. "Oh...well I didn't think anyone would be awake."

Rachele stared suspiciously at him. "And what exactly are you doing?"

Harry turned his head away to avoid eye contact with her. "I...couldn't sleep. 'Wanted to go for a walk."

Rachele leered at him and Harry could feel himself starting to sweat. She didn't say anything, just continued to glare daggers through his skull until eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright fine! I'm going to the Restricted Library to find information on Nicholas Flamel!"

Rachele sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Seriously? You're still on about that? Harry it's dangerous!"

"I need to know what that dog is guarding! And this is our only lead!"

" _Like hell I'm telling him anything. But I can't let him wander around alone."_

Rachele's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Alright fine, but I'm coming with you."

Harry grinned and opened the cloak for them both. Once Rachele stood close enough to him he wrapped it around them and they tiptoed out of the common room.

No words were spoken between them as they tread lightly through the dark halls. Along the way Harry insisted on taking a lantern in to see better with. Rachele grudgingly agreed but couldn't help the sinking feeling that unnecessary detours would increase the chances of them getting caught. But they also needed a source to help find the book and Rachele felt she'd rather they use a lantern then Harry finding out about her hidden lineage.

After acquiring the lantern, they quickly and quietly made their way to the library. Rachele gulped as they entered a run-down section near the back. 'We really shouldn't be here.' She kept her eyes around and behind them while Harry moved the light down each shelf looking for any clue on Nicholas Flamel. Rachele started when Harry suddenly threw the cloak off himself.

"What the hell are you doing? There are probably teachers on patrol here!"

Harry waved her off while grabbing a random book. "I can't see anything with that on."

Unfortunately when he opened it, a face stretched out from the pages and let out a horrendous scream that echoed around the library. In his shock Harry dropped the lantern and it shattered on the ground. Rachele cringed, knowing that _someone_ must've heard them, and opened the cloak for him.

"Quick! Get back under here!" She hissed.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry dove back under and they once again disappeared from view. Only seconds later they heard an all too familiar voice yell out.

"Who's there?"

Rachele and Harry looked at each other in alarm. _"Filch!"_

The old man appeared in the same aisle and the two friends held their breath. Filch stood no more than a metre from them and was glaring around the area with his own lantern raised.

"I know you're in there." A sinister grin appeared on his face. "You can't hide."

As he walked further in, the children crept around him carefully. The moment they were free, they dashed back the way they came, Filchs' voice echoing behind them.

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

Rachele giggled as they darted out of the library but the laughter died in her throat when they ran into a hall and came face to face with Mrs Norris. The cat meowed and trotted after them causing them to run the other way. They turned a corner and Rachele reflexively pulled Harry against the wall when Snape appeared dragging a frightened Quirrell. They watched the two teachers with wide eyes and listened attentively to their heated conversation.

Rachele peered at Quirrell and could see the pure fear quivering in the man's eyes.

"Severus...I-I thought...

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell."

Rachele raised her eyebrow at the potions master. _'Did he just threaten him?'_

Quirrell gulped. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Suddenly Snapes head turned around and Racheles heart stopped when their eyes met. She heard Harry breathing rather hard and clamped her hand over his mouth. She silenced him with a finger to the lips and motioned to a large door to their right. As they snuck away, they saw Snape turn back to Quirrell with his fingers pointed threateningly at him.

"We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where you're loyalties lie."

Filch then appeared around a corner and Rachele was horrified to find him holding the lantern they had been using earlier.

"Professors, I found this in the restricted section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed!"

The three adults thankfully hurried away the opposite direction while Harry and Rachele slipped into the door they were aiming for. Seeing the next room empty, they simultaneously pulled the cloak off. Harry looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?"

Having grown up in the castle, Rachele knew exactly where she was. Without a word she made a beeline to the other end of the room with Harry following close behind her. Standing tall against the wall was a large mirror with a strange encryption on it.

"The Mirror of Erised." Rachele whispered.

Harry looked at her. "The Mirror of Erised? What's that?"

Rachele nodded at the mirror. "See for yourself."

Harry turned back and for a moment just stared. But then his eyes widened and he walked closer to it with an expression of longing. Rachele briefly wondered what he saw but that was answered when he whispered.

"Mum?"

He looked to his right slightly and spoke again. "Dad?"

Rachele's heart broke. She should've guessed Harry would see his parents in the mirror. A loving family is something nobody should have taken away from them. She would know.

Harry turned to her with wide eyes. "This is incredible! I have to show Ron!" He ran back across the room, grabbed the cloak and disappeared under it. A few seconds later Rachele saw the large door they had come in open and close. She let out a little smile and turned back to gaze at the mirror. She reached forward and touched it with shivering hands. Tears welled up as she smiled sadly at the glimmering surface, her hearts desires shining from its depths.

She looked up and stared into the eyes of an older man and woman, their brown eyes shining with love down in front of them. Rachele followed their gaze and felt a sob rise in her throat. Directly in front stood two girls; both of them the same height. She stared at the girl on the right, an exact image of herself. Her mirror self was smiling brightly and hugging the girl next to her. Rachele's bottom lip quivered as the other girl smiled warmly at her, her fuzzy brown hair shaking at her laughter and her familiar brown eyes twinkling.

Rachele sighed and leaned her forehead on the glass.

"Someday I'll tell you." She whispered.

"Someday..."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

 **Aahh finally another appearance by my precious Robert. I'm sorry he's so dull right now but his personality will improve later down the road. That's a promise.**

 **I wanted to spice up the Christmas scene a little better. I never thought there was enough gift exchanging in the books/movies so i thought I'd make Rachele show some generosity to the boys :33 isn't she an angel?**

 **How're you all liking her cat?**

 **What did Rachele see in the Mirror of Erised? Why is she sad? Keep reading to find out!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – The Darkness

 **Here we go! Continuing on with our adventure in first year!**

 **Our lovely Hermione returns from her holidays and Rachele has a couple surprises for her :33**

 **Read to find out!**

* * *

For the next few days, Rachele made sure to avoid all conversations related to the mirror. She wasn't ready to talk about what she saw, particularly to Harry and Ron, and thinking about it only depressed her further. So she focused her energy on preparing for Hermione's return and skipped around the girls' dorms getting everything ready. Their room wasn't entirely all that messy but she put in that extra effort to do a last minute tidy of anything that was lying around. She made all the beds, dusted a few shelves and as a final welcoming touch, had Hermione's Christmas present sitting snugly on her pillow.

When it was time to meet up with her friend, Rachele looked around the dorm once more to make sure everything was in order. Nodding in satisfaction, she walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room where she saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch.

"Afternoon my fellow Gryffindors! Lovely day isn't it?"

The boys both looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're in a good mood today, what's got you so chipper?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

Rachele grinned. "Hermione's due back any minute! I'm going to the main entrance to see her!"

Ron abruptly stood up. "Awesome! We should all go see her then!"

Harry followed his best friends lead. "Good idea, we'll come with you Rach."

Rachele beamed at them. "Great! Let's go then!"

And before the boys could blink, she had darted out of the common room with her giggles trailing behind her. They chased after her with Ron yelling, "OI! Wait for us!" The three friends quickly made their way to the large entrance doors where they awaited the fourth member of their group. While they waited, Harry and Ron kept themselves occupied by exchanging conversation. Rachele, however, paid them no mind as she kept her eyes locked on the entrance. Several other students that had left for the holidays streamed through the door and Rachele felt more anxious with each one that came through.

' _Come on, where is she?'_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Hermione finally appeared amongst the crowd dragging her large trunk behind her. She looked around her for a moment until she looked in their direction and a huge smile broke out on her face. Rachele squealed and bolted towards her, while Hermione dropped her trunk to greet her friend. The two girls met in the middle and flung their arms around each other, the hall echoing with their laughter.

Rachele squealed as she hugged her. "Oh my sweet Merlin did I miss you!"

Hermione laughed. "Aw I missed you too!"

Rachele pulled back and grabbed her hands. "Come on! I have a surprise for you!"

The boys then stopped forward. "Hey! We wanna say hi too!" Ron whined.

Hermione grinned and hugged her other two friends. "It's so good to see you all again!"

When she was done greeting the boys, Rachele grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the hall. "Let's go we have lots to catch up on!" Hermione just grinned and let the hyper girl drag her down the corridor while the boys grabbed her trunk. They giggled loudly as they entered the common room but Rachele kept dragging her until they were upstairs. She opened the door and gestured to the rooms with her arms out wide and a huge smile.

"TADA!"

Hermione looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Rachele deflated, disappointed that she didn't notice. "I...I tidied up."

Hermione took another good look at their dorm and noticed everything did seem a little cleaner. She turned back to Rachele who was frowning with a bowed head. Smiling, she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Rachele, this means a lot."

Rachele looked up and her frown immediately transformed into a bright smile. "You're welcome! But the clean room isn't the only surprise!"

Hermione tilted her head. "It's not?"

Rachele pointed to her bed. "Look on your pillow!"

Hermione looked at her bed and saw a small neatly wrapped present waiting for her on her pillow. Her eyes widened and she walked over to it. "What's all this?"

Rachele grinned as she picked up the parcel and examined it. "Your Christmas present!"

Hermione looked at her in awe and shock. "Seriously? You didn't have to go and do that."

Rachele shrugged. "Well I did, now go on open it!"

Hermione sat down and carefully peeled away the wrapping while Rachele sat next to her and watched with large eyes. When she had pushed it all aside, she saw what looked like a single silver bracelet sitting on the paper. Hermione picked it up with a confused expression but then she saw the little pendant dangling of the thin chain. It was her initials 'HG' in bright shiny blue letters. She looked at Rachele who was smiling, holding up her wrist and flashing her own bracelet which had 'RS' but with purple letters.

"I made us bestie bracelets!"

Hermione laughed and pulled her into a hug. "This is beautiful! Thanks Rach!" She pulled back and held the bracelet out. "Could you put it on for me?"

Rachele nodded and took the jewellery from her before taking her wrist and gently clasping it on. She lined her own wrist up with Hermione's and dangled her bracelet next to hers, unable to wipe the excited grin off her face. "Yaaay matchy matchy!"

Hermione laughed and jingled her bracelet as well. "You're so weird Rach, but it's awesome I love it."

Suddenly the girls felt another smaller presence jump on the bed behind them and they turned around to see Tiger staring them with wide scanning eyes. He walked over and sat between them and transfixed his gaze on Hermione.

" **Welcome home."**

Hermione gawked at the small cat while Rachele openly cringed at her familiar. "Really? Now?" She whispered.

Hermione turned to her then back at Tiger. "Did he just..."

Tiger tilted his head at her. **"I have been patiently waiting for my mistress to reveal my secret, but she's taking too long. So I have taken it upon myself."**

Hermione just continued to stare at him, eyes bulging, her mouth opening and closing, at a total loss of what to say.

Rachele rolled her eyes at her speechless friend. "Come on 'Mione, you can't be THAT surprised. This is the wizarding world full of MAGIC!"

Hermione now looked at her, the shock still apparent on her face. "But even in this world, talking animals are _extremely_ rare and almost unheard of!"

Rachele shrugged. "Well...I have a talking cat. So what?"

Hermione looked back at Tiger who was glancing between the two girls in amusement. _'Huh...he can even pull expressions.'_

"So you can talk..."

The tabbys' eyes shot back to her. **"Indeed I can, you seem to be taking it rather well."**

Hermione grinned. "It's still a little weird but I'll get used to it."

Rachele smiled. "Aww this is so nice! I'm so relieved you finally know!"

Hermione turned to her. "Do Harry and Ron know?"

Rachele grinned, nervously playing with the tips of her ponytail. "No...not yet."

Hermione chuckled. "Well I feel special being the first."

Rachele giggled along with her until it fell silent for a brief moment, the girls staring at each other with matching smiles.

Tiger looked back and forth between them. **"What're you two smiling at?"**

That did it. They both fell backwards on the bed, clutching their sides as they shook with laughter.

Tiger stared at them and then huffed. **"Females...don't understand them at all."**

This only made matters worse and the girls just laughed even harder. Tiger gave them a look, jumped off the Hermione's bed only to jump straight onto Rachele's and curl into his usual ball for a nap. As the cat drifted off, he could still hear the room echoing with the sound of giggles and couldn't help smiling to himself.

" _ **I am glad for you mistress. Glad that you have at last, found someone to call 'friend'."**_

* * *

With Hermione back, the holidays flew by for Rachele in a blink of an eye and before she knew it classes were once again around the corner. And again the four friends found themselves gathered in the library preparing themselves for future assignments and the dreaded end-of-year exams.

Rachele sighed as she lazily skimmed through a Transfiguration book. Since she didn't 'technically' have to study, she thought it'd be fun just to keep her friends company while they worked on their homework.

Well that backfired since she was so bored right now she swore she could feel her brain melting. And not only that, she also felt extremely irritated.

After hearing about her and Harry's failed late night excursion, Hermione had insisted on not giving up on finding clues. So here they were diving through any thick tome they could find on anything in regards to what was hidden beneath the school. Well the other three were searching; Rachele refused to assist them and did whatever meant necessary to slow down their progress.

She glanced up when Hermione stalked to their table holding a large, heavy looking book.

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so _stupid?"_ She spat out the last word and slammed the book hard on to the table scaring the wits out of the boys. Rachele sniggered while Hermione ignored them and flipped through the large pages.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron stared at the huge tome in disbelief. " _This_ is light?"

Hermione shot him a dark look then turned back to the page. "Of course! Here it is!"

Rachele gulped nervously at the fact that she had found something and leaned over to see her discovery.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone!"

"The what? " Both boys asked.

Rachele sighed. 'Well so much for keeping them from the truth.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly don't you two read? 'The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which will also make the drinker immortal."

Ron scrunched his nose. "Immortal?"

Hermione glanced at him. "It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!" Ron shot back.

Harry shushed him while Rachele just grinned, entertained by her friends daily banter. But she remained quiet as Hermione continued to read.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday..."

Rachele's eyes widened a little at this part. _"Merlin I knew he was old but I didn't realize he was THAT ancient. No wonder Albus never said much about him."_

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosophers Stone."

Rachele ran a hand through her hair in frustration; this wasn't supposed to happen, her friends weren't supposed to figure this much out. Not knowing what else to do, she swiftly left the library, not noticing her three friends exchange confused glances, and headed straight for the only place she could find solace in expressing her inner turmoil. After several long minutes of trekking through the castle, she once again found herself knocking onto an all too familiar door.

"Enter"

She shuffled into the office and her headmaster smiled at her. "Ah Rachele, what can I do for you?"

Rachele felt her bottom lip quiver, not bothering to mask how she was feeling. "...They know Albus." Her voice quivered slightly.

Her mentor was by her side in an instant and gently holding her small shaking hands in his.

"What do you mean? Who knows what?"

She looked down. "Harry, Ron and Hermione...they know about the stone."

The older man sighed. "It seems you were right to warn me, we should never have hidden it here."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, the one thing I was scared of and it happened anyway." She gripped his hands. "What am I going to do?"

Dumbledore let go of her hands and drew the small girl into a grandfatherly hug with one hand placed gently on the top of her head.

"The only thing you can do, little one, which is to protect them. That is what you said you'd do isn't it?" He felt her nod her head. "Then just do what you can to keep them safe."

Rachele backed away and looked up at him. "But what if they try going down through the trapdoor?"

The old man smiled knowingly at her. "I think you already know the answer to that one."

Rachele nodded in understanding; he was right. If her friends attempted embarking on the dangerous journey, then she would do everything in her power to ensure their safety. She knew what specific enchantments the teachers had placed; it was not going to be easy for anyone to get through. So the thought of her newest and closest friends barging head-first into a life threatening situation such as this had her blood running cold.

She leaned into her mentors hug more and clenched her fists; yes, she will protect them no matter what...

She _has_ to.

' _ **Rachele..."**_

" _Wha...? Who's there?"_

" _ **Rachele..."**_

" _Hello? Is someone there?"_

" _ **You need to wake up...please...I love you."**_

" _Don't leave? What do you mean?"_

" _ **Please Rachele..."**_

" _Who are you? What's going on?"_

" _ **Rachele..."**_

" _ **Rach..."**_

" **RACHELE WAKE UP!"**

"AAHHHHH!"

Rachele's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed with a gasp. A hiss sounded from in front of her and she looked down to see Tiger crouched near the end of her feet with his ears flattened to his head.

She stared at him. "Did...you just wake me up?"

The tabby cat sat up properly with his ears forward again. **"Yes mistress, I'm sorry if I startled you."**

She shook her head. "It's fine...did you need something?"

Tiger turned his head and motioned to the other bed. **"You should know that Hermione snuck out earlier."**

Rachele whipped her head around to see that her dorm-mates bed was indeed empty. With wide eyes she looked back at the cat.

"Do you know where she went?"

He nodded. **"I followed her downstairs where she met up with the boys. They spoke about going to see Hagrid."**

Rachele let out a breath of relief. "Thank Merlin." Her eyes narrowed. "Why would they go see Hagrid?"

It was silent for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "Of course, he's the only teacher they're openly talking to about the stone. They must be going to confirm everything they found in the library."

Tiger stepped backwards as his owner climbed out of bed, changed clothes and darted out the door without another word to him. He shrugged and curled up again, knowing that his mistress had everything under control.

Rachele stealthily snuck through the castle, barely avoiding Filch at one point, until she stepped out into the cold late-night air. She squinted towards Hagrids hut and saw light through his windows, confirming that the giant was awake and, according to her familiar, had company. She tiptoed across the grass, ducking her head under the window once she reached the hut. Carefully, she craned her neck to peek inside. Tiger was right; there were her three friends, along with Hagrid, sitting at his table and staring at a large and peculiar looking egg.

Rachele frowned suspiciously. _'Is that a dragon's egg? How did Hagrid get his hands on that?'_

She listened in just in time to hear Ron ask. "Hagrid, where did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact..." Hagrid finished his sentence looking somewhat confused.

Rachele rolled her eyes. Of course...Hagrid could never resist animals if they were the rare hard-to-get type, so him winning a dragons' egg off some random didn't surprise her in the least. A loud crack caught her attention and she looked down to see the egg shell was now breaking apart. The egg suddenly blew to bits to reveal a baby dragon that Rachele knew immediately was a-

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron's loud exclamation interrupted her thoughts. Rachele grinned. _'Wasn't aware Ron knows his dragon breeds.'_

"Well, well...look who we have where."

Rachele whipped around, startled that someone had managed to sneak up on her. She glared when she came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Bugger off Malfoy! Mind your own business!" She hissed, but kept her voice in a low whisper.

Malfoy ignored her and went to walk past her but Rachele stopped him with a hand to his chest and shoved him back roughly.

"I said bugger off!"

He growled at her. "You don't tell me what to do Sullivan! I know Potter and his friends are in there!"

Rachele crossed her arms. "And just what the hell are you gonna do about it?" She taunted with a smug smirk.

Malfoy grinned and before she could stop him he darted back to the castle. Rachele's eyes widened. _"Crap! That snitch is gonna dob on Harry! But I can't stop him with my magic! I have to do something!"_

She stared back at the hut and sighed in defeat. "Oh screw it all..." She darted to Hagrids front door and immediately starting pounding on it. Seconds later it swung open and it revealed the half-giant who stared at her flabberghasted.

"Rachele? Wha you doin here?"

She ignored him and walked around him to her friends. All three stood up at the sight of her.

"Rachele what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Rachele glared. "Saving your butts! Malfoy knows you're here, he's gone off to inform a teacher about your little late-night visit!"

They all gaped at her before rushing about to grab their cloaks. They bade Hagrid a hasty farewell and followed Rachele across the grounds and back into the castle. They walked a few minutes before Hermione suddenly pulled Rachele to an abrupt halt.

Rachele stared at her. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione gently pushed her in a different direction. "Go another route Rachele, just in case we get caught."

Rachele gaped at her, while the boys stopped to wait. "Are you crazy? I'm not gonna idly stand by while you guys get busted!"

Hermione smiled. "And I'm not going to let you be in trouble for something you didn't do. You warned us about Malfoy Rach, we owe you one."

Rachele frowned and looked over her shoulder at the boys, who only smiled and nodded in agreement with the other girl. Her shoulders slumped.

"This isn't fair..."

Hermione grinned. "Look at it this way; you'll save us points for our house."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Like I give a crap about that."

Hermione sighed. "Please Rachele...for me?"

Rachele couldn't resist the pleading tone in Hermiones voice and groaned. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! But just this ONE time! Got it?"

Hermione laughed and gave her a hug. "Got it. Thank you!"

Rachele watched her three friends walk down the hall for a few minutes before a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"What they don't know what hurt em."

Blending in with the shadows, she traced their steps and followed them through the castle. For a moment she thought she lost them, but then she turned a corner and quickly ducked out of sight.

There were her three friends, facing a _very_ disappointed McGonagall and a smirking Malfoy standing next to her. She glared at him from her hiding spot.

' _Sneaky, arrogant bastard.'_

Their teacher marched the four first years into her classroom allowing Rachele to come out of hiding. She tiptoed over to the door and pressed her ear to it to listen carefully.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night."

Rachele scratched her head. _'If this were me I'd be getting a whole different lecture.'_

"Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

Racheles' mouth fell open as she heard Harry cry out in protest. "Fifty?"

"Each!"

Now she was just appalled. _"Come on Minerva, you don't have to be THAT harsh!"_

"And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

Rachele grinned smugly, knowing she was including Malfoy in on the punishment. She can just see that smirk dropping off his face.

"Excuse me Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...the four of us."

Rachele rolled her eyes. That spoiled little pureblood probably never got punished at home. Malfoys were widely known for their wealthy status. She mentally snorted. _"So he thinks he can get away with everything here? Such a naive child."_

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your housemates."

Rachele silently laughed to herself; serves him right. She suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door and she zipped back to her original hiding place. She watched as the four first years were escorted out of the classroom before turning back to their Professor.

"Head out to the grounds, there you'll find Mr Filch waiting for you. He will take you to your detention."

The four of them nodded and headed on their way, unaware of Rachele gazing pitifully at them from where she was hidden. Checking to see if McGonagall had gone back inside her classroom, Rachele proceeded to follow her classmates back out the way they came. As McGonagall promised, there stood Filch, waiting for them at the entrance with a scary feral grin.

Rachele frowned. _"The only time Filch is happy with detention is if detention will be something dangerous...I need to keep an eye on them."_

Flexing her mind, Rachele placed an invisible barrier over herself; strong enough that would hide her even from Dumbledore's sight. Satisfied that she was unseen, she walked at a brisk pace to keep up with the others, but also kept a safe distance between them. At first she thought they would stop at Hagrids' hut, but she was suddenly filled with dread when they passed the half-giants' home and headed straight for the Forbidden Forest.

Her eyes widened. _"They're having detention in THERE? They don't know how dangerous it is!"_

She stopped close enough to hear Filch confirm her fears.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."

Hagrid then appeared and Rachele noticed her large friend seemed to crying, letting out not- so subtle sniffles. Filch gave him a look. "Oh, good God, man you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are ya?"

Hagrid sniffed again before answering. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

Rachele frowned sympathetically at her friend. _"Poor Hagrid...if it were up to me I would've let him keep it a little longer...at least until it was somewhat of an adult."_

Hermione had other opinions. "Well, that's good isn't it? He'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah but wha if he don' like Romania?" Rachele silently sniggered when she saw Filch roll his eyes. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all"

"Oh for God's sake pull yourself together man! You're going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about ya."

Rachele sighed. Great so they _were_ going into the forest...just damn peachy.

"The forest?" asked a petrified Malfoy. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed! And there are..." A long howl was heard in the distance and Malfoy nodded his head towards the noise. "...Werewolves!"

Rachele rolled her eyes. _"He's pretty naive if he thinks there are only Werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. Those fluffy puppies are the least of his worries."_

Filch sneered at the boy. "There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." He then turned and shuffled his way back to the castle giving them a 'nighty night, leaving four first years looking particularly frightened. Rachele just glared daggers through his retreating back.

' _Slimy old man.'_

"Right, let's go."

Hagrid's words snapped her back and she turned to see him leading the other four into the thick of the trees. Rachele trotted after them quickly, eyes already darting around for any sign of danger.

Rachele made sure to never walk directly behind them. She stepped alongside them from a long distance, keeping herself concealed with the thick trunks. It was quiet for a while until Hagrid suddenly brought everyone to a stop and leaned down to pick something off the ground. She narrowed her eyes and could make out a sticky silver substance dripping from his fingers.

" _Unicorn blood."_ She concluded with a frown. That's when she realized the purpose of tonight. A unicorn had been hurt, and they were out there to track it down. Rachele turned and gazed ahead into the pitch black, determination filling her veins. Glancing once more at the group, she pulled her cloak tighter around herself and disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

Despite the darkness that surrounded her, Rachele used other keen instincts to navigate her way through the forest. The deeper she ran, the thicker and closer together the trees became. But she paid no mind to all this and kept her attention dead ahead of her, keeping her ears perked to everything around her.

A snap of a twig sounded sharply somewhat close to her and she skidded to halt. Her eyes darted to her left and stared where the noise had come from. Putting her guard up, she cautiously stepped forward, fingers instinctively flexing in preparation for a possible fight. A large shadow suddenly glided out from behind a tree and she raised her hands in a defensive position. But they were immediately brought down when the figure came into view; a light bearded face with a muscular torso, blending in with the majestic body of a dark steed and smiling friendly at her.

Rachele sighed in relief. "Merlin, Firenze, you can't sneak up on people like that."

The centaur bowed. "My apologies Miss Sullivan, but I saw you wandering alone and came to offer my protection."

She smiled at him. "I hardly need it, Firenze. But I have friends here that do."

Firenze furrowed his brow. "There are others?"

Rachele nodded. "Some of my friends were brought here for 'detention'." She used air quotes and rolled her eyes. "They're helping Hagrid with finding..." She looked up into the centaurs eyes. "Say Firenze...you wouldn't know anything about an injured unicorn would you?"

Firenze's expression turned grim. "I'm afraid I do, I was with Hagrid when he discovered another unicorn that had been killed a few weeks ago. There was another, and it had escaped, but not unscathed I regret to say. I, too, am doing what I can to find the poor creature."

Rachele growled. "Great, that means someone has been going around and deliberately hunting them...but who-"

An ominous feeling suddenly pulsated through her and Rachele clutched her in head, thrown back by the force of what she felt.

" _What is this power I'm feeling? I've felt it before all through the school year. But it was only a vague sense...now...it's so dark and evil. I've never felt this in my entire life...who or WHAT is it?"_

Her companion noticed her distress and stepped toward her. "Miss Sullivan? Are you alright? Do you sense something?"

Rachele stared up at him in alarm. "I do...but I don't know what it is. It's dark...so dark I can't stop shaking."

Firenze pawed the ground. "I know what frightens you so, small one. And I'm fairly certain you know as well."

Rachele hugged herself as she started shivering. "What is it?"

"I think 'who' is it would be more appropriate."

"What?"

He stared at her. "Who is the one dark wizard in history that was known for spreading fear in people's hearts? Who was known for being so merciless that he could kill without a second thought?

Rachele gazed at him with glazed eyes. Her mind wandered through what she knew of history and all the darkest wizards that had existed. Her thoughts halted on one particular name and her eyes widened in horror.

"It...It can't be. I thought he was destroyed. Otherwise I would have sensed him."

The centaur shook his head. "While it's true a powerful form of magic was repelled on him, it did not destroy him fully. He was severely weakened and reduced to such a poor state of existence that he needed the body and blood of others to stay alive."

Rachele very quickly put the pieces together. "He's been drinking unicorn blood."

Firenze nodded. "Indeed, and I fear he is wandering the forest at this very hour."

Rachele clenched her fists in anger. Dumbledore had assured her that this wizard was dead. Why would he lie to her? This was no trivial matter. If this wizard was still wondering the earth; they needed to act and _fast._

A loud scream broke the silence and Racheles' stomach dropped. This madman was loose in the woods and her friends were none the wiser to the danger. Who knows what he would unleash on them if he found them; poor state or not he was dangerous.

"Worry not, small child. I will help your friends."

Before Rachele could open her mouth, the centaur had charged back through the trees towards the scream. She urgently ran after him.

"Firenze, wait!"

But he had long gone and she could hear the thunderous hoof beats becoming more distant.

"Damn centaurs and their four legs!"

She ran and ran, even when she couldn't hear Firenze anymore, she pushed her legs as hard as she could. Normally she would fly, but she didn't find it necessary since she knew her friends weren't far. Besides that would just attract attention and scare them more, and that was the last thing she wanted. Just as she approached a clearing, a cloaked figure flew past her in a ghost-like manner and she threw herself against a tree in shock. She watched the dark creature vanish into the shadows with wide-eyes; was that who she thought it was? It seemed like he was fleeing rather fast from something. She peered around the tree and was relieved to find Firenze standing there speaking with Harry and the others. She breathed a sigh of relief; good, they were okay.

" _I'm not needed anymore."_

Knowing Hagrid would escort them back to the castle safely; Rachele slinked back behind the tree and stepped away from the clearing. Looking around to check no one was watching, she closed her eyes, focused on her destination, and swiftly disappeared in a flash of purple of black flames.

The moment Rachele had stepped foot back at Hogwarts, she had marched in a direct line straight for Dumbledores office. She didn't think she had ever been this livid in her entire life, not even when she found out the Ministry had hidden the stone at the school. Storming up the spiralling staircase, she strutted over and stormed inside; too angry to bother knocking. The headmaster looked up startled but quickly regained himself with a smile with Rachele's appearance. But that smile vanished when he noticed just how _mad_ she looked; for an eleven year old Rachele could be terrifying if she wanted to be.

"What seems to be bothering you, little one?" His voice was even and smooth, despite how slightly intimidated he felt by her obvious fury.

"You lied to me, Albus."

The old man raised his eyebrows. "Oh? How so?"

"You told me that Tom Riddle, or as people are _supposedly_ calling him these days 'Voldemort', was destroyed! Dead! Kaput! GONE!"

Dumbledore leaned forward and linked his fingers together. "And what has happened to convince you otherwise?"

Rachele rolled her eyes at his typical steer of conversation. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were given detention earlier, and they spent it in the Forbidden Forest!" She leaned her hands on his desk and glared hard at him. "I understand the severity and importance of a student being up after curfew _Professor."_ She spat out the last word like with venom, making the older man flinch slightly. "But subjecting them to the forest? We're trying to teach them discipline, not bloody well get them killed!"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "As long as students have a chaperon, then the Professors here agreed that the forest was a suitable detention spot...provided they don't go in too deep."

Rachele laughed in disbelief. "Do you HEAR yourself? There's a reason that forest is _forbidden!_ Even fully-fledged adult wizards have accidently wandered in there at night and never come back out! And you think that it's OKAY for a bunch of eleven year olds to have detention in there so long as they have an adult with them?" She snorted. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Dumbledore sighed. He wasn't going to get a single word in at this rate, not when she was this upset.

"So being the good friend that I am, I followed them, discreetly of course, to make sure no harm would come to them. I soon find out that their job is to hunt down a missing unicorn that had been injured by who-knows-what! Oh suuuuuuuure, that sounds like fun!" Her voice immediately switched from accusing to sarcastic at the drop of a hat and Dumbledore knew she was far from finished.

"So I go on by myself to see if I can find the unicorn first and maybe cut their time in half. And along the way I run into Firenze, who know him don't you?" Dumbledore nodded but she didn't notice and continued rambling. "He's the one that told me, in his own weird riddled way, that Voldemort was alive! And not only that, was in the forest the exact same hour my friends were there! They were lucky Firenze went to help them because who KNEW what he would have done to them!"

She shrieked out the last sentence and fell forward, leaning on the edge of his desk with her hands. She breathed heavily, the last of her anger finally withering away. She let in another deep breath but it stopped short as a sob sounded out from her throat. Dumbledore raised from his chair at this sound and moved to comfort her, but stopped when she backed away from him with a glare.

"No...don't. You have no idea how scared I am. YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" The room shook with her scream. "You say I'm powerful, you say that I'm respected by powerful wizards." She looked up at him with large teary eyes. "But I'm still just a girl! I'm only a kid! And I want to live like one damn it! Is it too much to ask for a simple life and not have to worry about stupid bloody evil dark wizards gallivanting all over the place!"

Dumbledore gazed intently at her. The powerful sorceress he knew she was, and would become, disappeared. And in her place stood a girl, a young child, suddenly vulnerable and extremely frightened; and he realized his mistake. He had spent her entire childhood sheltering her, but at the same time, preparing her for the harshness of the world. Even when she was extremely little, she showed signs of magic and power that would make even Voldemort himself cower. But now all he saw was a little girl, and she was scared. So he decided he would be the grandfather and friend he promised he would be to her.

He stepped toward her again, and when she made no move to push him away, he gathered the child up into his arms.

"I am sorry little one...I was blinded by my desperate need to end a never-ending war. I will not lie, I saw your potential at a very young age and I confess I took that for granted. But hear me when I say that I have never stopped caring for you, I love you as though you were my own granddaughter. But there are times when an old man, such as myself, needs reminding of that."

Rachele whimpered but didn't comment. She pulled away and lifted her watery eyes to him and saw nothing but compassion staring back at her. She sighed and backed away from his embrace.

"I know...I get it. I'm sorry for burdening all my problems on you. But I appreciate your honesty."

Her voice was so crisp and formal it left the headmaster confused. He had been so brutally honest with her just now, wasn't that enough?

"Rachele, wait I-"

"Good night Professor."

And just like that she left, leaving an old confused man, wondering what on earth he had done wrong.

The moment she has clambered back down the stairs from his office, Rachele had stumbled over to the nearest wall she could find and collapsed against it, completely exhausted. She slid down and plonked on the cold hard floor, her throat thick with emotion. She was so tired, oh so tired and this was only her first year of Hogwarts. How she was going to survive the next six years was beyond her, but that didn't matter now since her mind wandered back to the rather heated conversation she'd had with her headmaster.

He was one of few she turned to when she needed to vent, but he was the only one to see all her deep inner fears. She relied on him as her headmaster, mentor, an honorary grandfather and most importantly, a friend. He's consoling words just now _were_ comforting and it touched her heart to hear them; but there was something...missing. A part of her soul ached for something more than just a hug and friendly words. He had said that he needed reminding of her youth and innocence, and maybe that's what was bothering her. She didn't want to _have_ to remind him. It shouldn't have to take sessions of her yelling her lungs out at him to help him remember who she really was. All she wanted was for him to come to her naturally every time and treat her like anyone else...without her having to jog his memory. And while she did have friends her own age now, and she certainly relished in her close bond she had formed with Hermione; she hid so many secrets from them so there was always a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that their friendship had an expiration date.

Rachele sighed, all of a sudden feeling incredibly lonely. Looking up, she gazed longingly outside the nearest window and listened to the wind howling and thrashing through the outside world she couldn't see. She then closed her eyes and listened to the echoes and cries of her hearts desires.

When will the day come, when someone will come to her, be there and love her like no one else? When will that single piece of her heart finally be put into place and help her to feel complete?

When will she meet the one person that will make her whole?

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **:D So that's a nice little preview of what Rachele's like when you're not in her good books. Not pretty is it? And as you can see, despite her bubbly exterior, she has many personal demons within herself. It's just the beginning of her journey at Hogwarts.**

 **Well I'll stop there before I start prattling away :P**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – The protector

 **We're nearing the end of Rachele's first year. Things will be escalating as secrets of the school are unlocked.**

 **How does she handle the dangers that come her way?**

 **Read on to find out!**

* * *

Rachele groaned when she felt something small and soft pushing on her face. She swatted it away and stubbornly turned over.

"Go away...m'sleepin."

" **You need to wake up mistress."**

Her brow furrowed at the voice. It seemed, wonky and crackily, like it was on the verge of breaking.

"Too early."

There was silence for a moment before she felt the same prodding from before.

" **You're gonna be late again."**

Sighing in defeat, she cracked one eye open to see her kitten, who was growing big now, staring down at her with his paw pressing down on her nose.

"Late for what?"

Tiger gave her a look. **"Um...class?"**

That did the trick. Rachele's eyes widened and she bolted upright in her bed. Looking around she once again found all her dorm-mates gone.

"Damn it not again! Can't Hermione put in a little more effort in waking me up?"

She flew out of bed and stumbled around the room throwing her pyjamas off and quickly stuffing herself into her uniform. With her hair in complete disarray and an undone tie hanging loosely around her neck, Rachele grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door giving a quick wave to her familiar.

Highly amused, the cat jumped off the bed and followed his mistress out the door, fully intending on making the most of his day.

Five minutes later, Rachele sighed and face-planted on her desk with a long 'donk'. She had once again run into class late and had received the routine scolding from her Professor. It was a good thing her grades were outstanding, otherwise she was sure she'd at least be suspended by now for her tardiness.

The day was more or less uneventful for the students, so Rachele found herself dragging her feet from classroom to classroom all the while resisting yanking her hair out. She trudged heavily behind her friends, glancing worriedly at Harry who was clutching at his scar. Just as she opened her mouth to voice her concern, a figure flashed at the corner of her eye and she whipped her head in time to see a familiar mop of dark brown hair disappear around a corner. She grinned cheekily.

"I'll meet you guys later!"

She darted off just as her friends turned to look at her and zipped around the corner to catch up with the figure. She ran down the hall and quickly spotted him about to turn again.

"Hey! You! Kordellus! Wait up!"

The Slytherin boy halted in his tracks and turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow.

She skidded to a stop in front of him and grinned widely. "Hi!"

The boy stared at her with an unyielding gaze. "Can I help you?"

His penetrating stare was already starting to creep the girl out but she shook it off and kept her bright smile in place.

"Just wanted to say hello to a fellow classmate!"

He didn't react in any way to her friendly statement; just continued to stare blankly at her. Rachele scratched her head nervously and chuckled.

"Okay well...uh...yup that was about it I guess. Uh...say you remember my name right?"

He nodded slightly. "Rachele Sullivan."

Her eyes shined brightly and her smile grew wider. "Awesome! And you were..."

Brief pause.

"Robert! Robert Kordellus right?"

Another nod.

"YES! I remembered!" She jumped up and punched the air triumphantly, completely missing the slight upturn of Robert's mouth.

She grinned and started to turn away. "Well I'll leave you to it! Bye Robert!" And she came back the way she came, excited giggles echoing behind her. The moment she was out of sight, Robert let out a string of chuckles as he continued on his way.

""That girl will never cease to amuse me."

Now in a better mood, Rachele skipped merrily back down to where she had last seen her friends. She was just walking past McGonagall's office when she overheard a piece of conversation that made her spine stiffen.

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dorms? Quietly."

Rachele backed behind the wall when she saw her friends trudging back to the door with visibly slouched shoulders. She kept hidden as they stopped just outside the classroom before turning to each other.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village." Harry stated. "It was Snape" Rachele snorted in disbelief. "Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone-"

"Good afternoon."

The three first years turned to stare wide-eyed at the very Professor they were accusing. Rachele narrowed her eyes at the potions master.

" _What are you up to Severus?"_

"Now what would three young Gryffindors' such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

Rachele rolled her eyes. _"I doubt he's behind anything but he doesn't have to sound so slithery."_

She giggled as Hermione attempted to explain but only ended up stuttering incoherently.

Snape glowered at her. "You want to be careful. People would think you're..." He turned a slightly surprised glance to Harry and Rachele pondered the expression on her friend's face. "...up to something."

He gave the Gryffindors one last warning glance before swiftly walking away with his cloaking billowing behind him. Rachele raised an eyebrow at his retreating figure.

" _That guy may be a slimy git but he sure knows how to make a stylish exit."_ She shrugged and turned just in time to hear Hermione whisper.

"Now what do we do?"

Harry looked at his two friends before saying. "We go down the trapdoor...tonight."

Rachele's eyes widened and she flattened herself against the wall as the three walked past her. She craned her neck out to make sure they were gone before shuffling around the door and darting into classroom they had exited just minutes prior.

"Minerva!"

The older woman looked up in surprise as Rachele sprinted up and screeched to a stop in front of her desk. She removed her glasses and gave the young girl a pointed look.

"I suppose you're aware of the rather confidential subject your classmates have stumbled upon."

Rachele stared at her flabbergasted for a moment before laughing haughtily. " _Stumbled_ upon? Oh please! Those three have been trying to find information on the stone for months!

McGonagall stood up in alarm. "Months Miss Sullivan? And you stood by and did nothing?"

Rachele looked affronted. "Hey! I did everything I could to distract them or slow them down. I couldn't very well use my normal methods to stop them could I? How would that turn out?"

McGonagall sat back down with a sigh. "Alright Miss Sullivan, you've made your point."

Rachele shifted her feet. "We uh...there's something else you should know Minerva."

The Transfiguration teacher raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Rachele twiddled her fingers together nervously. "Um...I...Harry is uh..." She took a deep breath. "Harryandtheothersareplanningtogodownthetrapdoortonight PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Rachele shielded her face with her hands; bracing for whatever wrath might come her way. When there was silence, she peeked through the crack of her fingers. McGonagall stared at her with mild surprise, blinking twice before sighing.

"Please repeat yourself Miss Sullivan, an old woman like myself can't understand when you young ones speak so disjointedly."

Rachele pulled her hands away and grinned. "But it wasn't disjointed Minerva. My sentence was connected I just spoke it ten times fast."

"Don't get smart with me young lady!"

Rachele jumped with a squeal. "Okay I'm sorry! I'll be serious I promise!" She took another breath and repeated herself slower.

"Harry and the others are...-gulp-...planning to do go down the trapdoor tonight..." She trailed off and cringed at the suddenly livid expression on the Professors' face. "Like I said...please don't kill me."

McGonagall stood up remarkably fast for her age, leaned forward and locked eyes with the younger girl with a hard gaze.

"You will report this to Professor Dumbledore _immediately_ Miss Sullivan! Do you understand?"

Rachele lifted her pointy finger. "Dumbledore and I aren't really-"

" _I said do you understand?"_

Rachele flinched at the sharp tone and nodded, recognising the obvious order. "Of course Professor, right away."

"And there's no need-" The young girl vanished, leaving a flash of purple and black flames in her wake.

"-to use extreme methods." She finished and sighed . "Silly girl." But even so she couldn't stop her mouth from forming into a small tender smile.

Another flash of fire and Rachele was instantly standing in front of her headmasters' door. She raised her hand to knock and hesitated. She hadn't spoken to the headmaster since their rather heated conversation about a certain dark wizard, and Rachele had been successful keeping that morose subject out of her mind. But then Harry's declaration about their journey that night flashed in her head and she squared her shoulders before tapping onto the smooth wood with her knuckles.

"Enter."

Keeping her face as straight as she could, Rachele slid inside and closed the door behind her. At sight of the girl, Dumbledore rose to his feet immediately.

"Rachele, I'm glad you're here. I-"

"We can discuss our personal conflicts later Professor. We have more pressing matters that need your immediate attention."

Hearing the clear formality and urgency in her voice, Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. Rachele placed herself in the centre of his office, feet apart and hands neatly behind her back. Right now she wasn't this man's student or granddaughter. As of this moment she was a soldier, answering to her commanding officer.

Rachele kept her steely gaze on him as she spoke. "I have just recently learned that Harry Potter, along with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely, will be attempting to breach the trapdoor in a search for the philosophers' stone. How do you suggest we proceed?"

Dumbledore gazed sadly at the young girl before him. The only times she spoke this way to him was when she was more than a little upset with him. This was the mask she wore to guard her heart and deep secrets from those she was currently facing. At that moment, she was guarding herself from him, and it made his stomach churn with guilt.

"Professor...sir. We need a decision."

The old man shook his head clear and focused on the task at hand. Three students were in grave danger and for the moment they were his top priority. Turning to the young girl, he stood up straight and nodded at her.

"Allow Mr. Potter and his friends to execute with their own plans."

He saw a flash of anger pass across her face but it was gone in an instant. "Sir?"

With a slight twinkle in his eye, he gave her a knowing look. "You are the most powerful one here, Miss Sullivan. And you once swore to me that you will do what it takes to protect those most precious to you. So what I want you to do is go with Mr. Potter and be his light and assurance that he'll definitely come back alive."

He leaned his head down and peered at her over the top of his spectacles. "But keep to the shadows Miss Sullivan. Only assist your friends when they have great need of you. Do you understand?"

Rachele's face remained impressively passive, but her mind was a thunderous storm compared to her outwardly calm demeanour. At first she was furious for Dumbledore allowing her friends to just wander head-first into what could be their potential doom. But the further he explained the more she began to relax and realize he was right. She _was_ the most powerful person around, and if anyone could look out for them; she could.

She bowed her head in agreement. "Yes sir, I will guarantee their safety."

Dumbledore watched as she turned around to once again leave his office. _"No."_ He thought decidedly. _"I can't let it continue on like this."_ Just as her hand gripped the doorknob, he called out softly.

"Little one."

She paused at the mention of his endearment for her. She turned slightly and glanced at him warily and he took that as an opportunity to speak.

"I am sorry...about everything. I know I'm not perfect in the way I show my care for you. But it doesn't erase the fact that you are precious to me, and I will spend the remainder of my days giving you the love and family you deserve. I promise you that."

For a moment the young girls' wary glance didn't waver. But seconds later her face softened and she smiled softly at her headmaster.

"Thank you Albus...I'll be back." And with that she left, the air between them now gentler than it had been.

Dumbledore smiled, knowing that she would stay true to her promise and would return to continue their conversation. But he knew at the forefront of her mind lay her compelling task at hand and he felt his heart go out to the girl.

"Good luck to you, Rachele."

Rachele didn't sleep that night, nor did she try to. Her mind clouded with the happenings of that night, she waited in a dark corner of the common room, patiently waiting for her three friends to appear. A few minutes ago, Neville had sauntered downstairs and sat himself in a large armchair. She wondered why he was up at this late hour but a noise from upstairs stopped her from pondering any longer. As predicted, her closest Gryffindor friends filed downstairs, with Harry in the lead. They stopped short, however, when they spotted a certain toad on the furniture.

"Trevor." Harry groaned

" _Trevor!"_ Ron hissed. "Sshh go you shouldn't be here!"

Rachele watched as Neville turned the chair around to face them. "And neither should you!"

At that moment she understood why he was there; he was trying just as hard to stop them from sneaking out again, and she felt a surge of pride for him, although his reasons may be very different from hers.

"You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

' _Yup totally guessed it.'_ Rachele thought smugly to herself.

"Now Neville, listen we were-"

Neville interrupted Harry's reasoning. "No! I won't let you!" He stood from his chair and stood his ground. "You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!" He raised a pair of shaky fists. "I-I'll fight you!"

"Neville i'm really really sorry about this."

Rachele's eyes darted over to Hermione who had just whipped out her wand and was now pointing it at Neville.

' _Oh hell...REALLY?'_

"Petrificus Totalus."

Rachele cringed as Neville stiffened and froze and watched him fall flat onto his back. As Hermione put her wand away, she heard Ron gulp loudly.

"You're a little scary sometimes... you know that? Brilliant, but scary." Rachele sniggered and mentally agreed with Ron's statement. The three then strode past Neville, muttering apologies as they went. Once out of sight, Rachele turned her attention to the boy on the floor and focused her energy on him. A second later, Hermione's spell was lifted and Neville was able to move again. He stood up bewildered and stared sadly at the entrance for a moment before gathering up his toad and tottering back upstairs for the night. Waiting until she heard the boys' dorm door close, Rachele finally stepped out of the shadows. She turned her head slightly and gazed at the moon outside with glazed eyes, her bright green orbs flashing at the night sky.

"Let's do this."

By the time Rachele reached the door on the third floor, she could sense that Harry and the others had long since been there. Gliding smoothly through the solid wood, she stepped to the other side to see an agitated three-headed dog snarling and desperately trying to shove his enormous snout through a hole in the floor.

Pushing out a calm aura, Rachele lifted her hand up to the beast, her eyes glowing slightly.

" _Fluffy."_

The voice that escaped her throat was that of a grown woman, far more mature than the young child that stood there now. The large dog turned angry eyes on her and growled loudly, his drool dripping from his gnarling teeth.

Rachele took a steady step forward and smiled at him. _"Be calm my friend, I am not here to hurt you."_

Fluffys' growling faded down as he stared curiously at the young girl approaching him. She stepped up to him and placed a gentle hand on his large paw.

" _Fear me not, I am here to help."_

The soothing voice took its affect on the creature and he crouched down to be more eye level with her. He took a curious sniff before nudging her affectionately with his nose, his eyes large and droopy.

Rachele smiled and patted him on the nose as he let out a content whimper.

" _Good boy, now stay here and keep watch."_

Giving his head one last pat, she stepped into the hole and gracefully glided downwards before landing gently on top of what appeared to be a thick vine. The glow in her eyes dissipated back to her usual sharp green orbs as they carefully scanned over the overgrown plant. Judging by three subtle dents and a few tangled parts here and there, she guessed the three before her had passed through it safely.

"Devil's Snare" She snorted." I bet anything it was Hermione that figured this one out. No matter... best to keep moving."

She glided downwards once again, passing through the vine beast as though it weren't there and landing gently onto the cold hard floor that lay beneath it. She stepped over to the nearest door and quietly shuffled inside. Her eyes widened at the sight. Dozens of what appeared to be tiny little keys were zooming around the room in disorganised chaos.

"Interesting." Rachele pondered. "It's almost like something provoked them." She shrugged and snapped her fingers. Immediately every key in the room froze before tumbling to the floor in a loud clatter of metallic rain. Rachele carefully stepped over them as she calmly made her way to the next door on the opposite side of the room. Just before entering, she turned back slightly and gave a gentle flick of her fingers. Every key lifted into the air once again, and instead of falling back into the routine of insanity they were in before, they now fluttered gently around the room as though they were never disturbed. Rachele grinned at her handy work before opening the next door and quietly closing it behind her.

Upon entering the next room, Rachele stood rooted to her spot and looked around in horror. Large statues lay in ruin in all corners of the room with large chunks of debris clattered around them. It wasn't until she glanced down and noticed the familiar black and white board that she realized what had happened.

"Oh just bloody fantastic; they went and built a life sized wizards chess game. Absolutely _wonderful_."

A groan sounded from one side of the room and Rachele looked over to see a dishevelled, dirty and unconscious Ron sprawled out near the chessboard. She gasped and quickly hurried to him. She crouched down and put a hand to his forehead.

"Knocked out with a few cuts and bruises, he'll be fine."

Closing her eyes, she focused her energy to the hand resting on his skin. _"Heal young one, all will be well."_ A glow appeared and engulfed the unconscious boy in its soft light. Moments later he was clean and his minor injuries were gone. A relaxed smile now adorned his face and Rachele smiled down at him.

"That feels better now, doesn't it?"

She reached forward again, this time pressing two fingers into the very centre of his forehead. She stretched her mind until it landed into the conscience of a certain headmaster.

" _Albus, I found Ron. He's unconscious and I've healed his wounds. I'm sending him to the hospital wing. Please receive him and take good care of him."_

With that message, she focused her energy on Ron once more and the boy vanished with a flash. Satisfied he was now in a safe place; Rachele stood up and once again took in the destruction around her. Deciding there wasn't much else she could do, she began making her way to the next door when suddenly it swung open from the other side. Rachele stopped for a brief second with wide eyes before darting over to a still-standing chess piece and pressing up behind it. She leaned over and looked around to see Hermione standing in the centre, swivelling around with confusion and panic on her face.

' _She's looking for Ron.'_ Rachele concluded.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go for the mysterious approach." She whispered and vanished into the air around her.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked back into the chess room with determination. Her goal was to find Ron, take him back upstairs and straight to the hospital wing. But upon returning, she looked over to see the ginger-head was no longer in the place that he fell. Feeling panic rising in her chest, she frantically looked around the room for her friend.

"Ron? Ron! This isn't funny! Where are you?"

" _Hermione."_

Hermione whipped around with a gasp. "Who...who's there?"

" _Hermione...do not be frightened."_

The voice remained behind her and she turned around again. "I don't understand...who are you?"

" _Do not be frightened. And do not worry for your friend...he is safe."_

"How do I know that? How do I know you haven't hurt him?"

" _I promise you, both your friends will come out unscathed. You have my word."_

"Damn it! Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was silence before Hermione felt an unmistakable breath of air on the back of her neck.

" _Turn around."_

Hermione whipped around to face whoever it was. But before she could process anything, she felt two fingers press firmly on her forehead before everything went black.

 **Back to Rachele -**

Rachele sighed as she gazed down at the now unconscious Hermione. "Sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to scare you."

She bent down and placed her hand over her friends' "But I promise you everything will be okay."

Sending another message to the headmaster, she placed her fingers on Hermiones' head again and watched her friend disappear in a flash of light. Standing up, she stared at the distant door with resolve.

"Now it just comes down to Harry."

She strode with determination into the next room, waving a hand behind her as the chess pieces swiftly repaired themselves and stood in their rightful places. The door closed behind her and the now renewed game was left in the darkness, waiting for the next opponent who would dare come to challenge them.

The moment Rachele entered the next room she lifted her hands to her nose with a gasp at the sudden putrid scent that filled her nostrils.

"Oh _Merlin!_ That is RANK! What the hell is-?

Her answer lay in the middle; a disturbingly large troll sprawled on the floor, thankfully knocked out, with a large bump on its' head. She stepped cautiously over to the creature and examined the injury.

"Someone older and stronger did this...whoever it was, they're waiting for Harry at the end."

Feeling her resolve strengthen, she walked around the troll and hastily strode through the awaiting door, eager to escape from the eye-watering fumes.

The next room was suspiciously quiet and Rachele felt her guard rise up several levels. In the centre lay a table holding seven different-shaped bottles. The moment she stepped close to them, bright flames suddenly rose up from both sides blocking both doors. Rachele noticed that each flame was different. The fire that was behind her was purple and the one guarding the next door was black. Rachele squinted, recognising her themed element.

"This was so not my doing, who in the hell duplicated my powers?"

She snorted. "Probably Albus...he's been around me long enough to study how my magic works. Well too bad _Professor_ coz this sure as hell ain't gonna stop me."

Ignoring the bottles and squaring her shoulders, she walked casually through the licking tongue of the black fire, completely unscathed from the dark embers. Rachele grinned triumphantly and turned to continue on her way. She barely took a step forward when a young, unmistakable voice rang out.

"YOU LIAR!"

Her eyes widened. "Harry!" She hastened forward but immediately flinched back when she felt that same ominous feeling that had plagued her mind in the forest. Only now did she know who that powerful dark energy came from and she felt her heart clench and her stomach drop.

"Voldemort's in there." She whispered with dread. "And Harry's fighting him by himself...I have to get him out!"

With green eyes flashing and her whole body now emanating with a bright warm light, Rachele charged through the next door, her wings now once again spilling out from her shoulders and letting out a war cry that echoed through the darkness.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry desperately kept his hands planted on Quirrell's face and watched in amazement as his skin turned grey and was crumbling like dust. He pulled away and the now statue-like man did one last feeble attempt to reach for Harry before tumbling to the floor and dissipating into nothing but grey sand.

Harry bent down and picked up the ruby stone and let out a sigh of relief. It was over. But he suddenly felt a dark presence behind him and slowly turned around to see the terrifying sight of a black ghost-like form rising from the former teachers' remains. It let out a roar and charged at the boy, and Harry stumbled backwards in shock.

Just before it reached him, a blinding light filled the room, startling Harry and the dark creature and extinguishing the wall of fire that surrounded them. Even though he was nothing more than a hazy image, Harry could see the clear terror on Voldemorts face. The light pulsed brighter and a voice could be heard from it's glory.

" _Voldemort! Lord of the darkness...you have no power here!"_

The Dark Lord cowered and Harry was amazed that he was so fearful of this mysterious newcomer. A single ray of light latched itself onto the dark wizard and he shifted backwards several meters with a startled cry.

" _BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE!"_ A strong sonic wave pulsed from the voice and knocked Voldemort backwards. He let out one more frustrated howl at the light before fleeing towards the ceiling and dissipating through the solid wall.

" _Harry Potter."_

Harry turned to the now soft voice and felt a strong but gentle warmth spread through his chest. He could vaguely see a figure standing in the midst of the brightness of everything and for a moment he thought he saw feathered wings fluttering behind them.

" _You have done well, Boy Who Lived. You have shown immense courage in the face of death itself."_

Harry could feel his body calming with each word she spoke and was starting to feel somewhat sleepy. It was only now he realized just how exhausted he was. As though she read his mind, the girl spoke.

" _This battle has ended, so for now you need rest. Sleep well...Harry Potter."_

The last thing Harry knew before he succumbed to his dreams was two gentle fingers pressing to his forehead and bright green eyes shining warmly at him.

 **Racheles POV**

"Well I must commend you Miss Sullivan. If you hadn't been there I hate to think what the outcome for these three would have been."

Rachele smiled at the nurse and shrugged. "They managed through most of it without my help. I was just their shortcut in getting here safely."

She sat in a nearby chair as her school nurse Madam Pomfrey tended to her three unconscious friends. Seeing as how Rachele had healed all their wounds, the nurse had declared that all they needed was plenty of food and rest. Rachele turned back to the bed she was sitting at just in time to see Hermione's eyes fluttering open. She smiled and reached out to hold her friends' hand.

"Hey there sleepy head."

The bushy-haired girl blinked a few times at her before smiling at her. "Hey..."

"How're you feeling?"

Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position. "Fine I guess...what happened?"

Rachele shrugged. "What do you remember?"

Hermione averted her gaze. "I...uh...well I-"

Rachele laughed. "Relax Hermione you can tell me. Practically the whole school knows about your little adventure."

Hermione chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me?" She put a hand through her hair. "Well...it was strange. Last thing I remember is being in the room that had the giant chessboard game. I came back to look for Ron but couldn't find him but after that it goes blank. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Rachele let out a small 'hmm'. "Weird...you don't remember how you got here?"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe I just passed out and one of the teachers came down or something. You did say everyone knows."

Rachele grinned. "Very true."

"hhnnn...wasfurbrekfas?"

Both girls turned at the croaky voice to see Ron now awake and groggily rubbing his eyes. Rachele grinned at the red-head.

"Heya Ron!"

Ron grumbled and glared at the hyper girl. "S'too early..."

Rachele rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione who was giggling. "Typical boy." She looked over to the other bed where Harry was still sleeping peacefully. Hermione followed her sight and frowned.

"How long has he been here?"

Rachele sighed. "Not too much longer than you guys."

"What happened?"

Rachele shook her head. "I don't know. But whatever it was left Harry more exhausted than I've even seen him. He might be out for some time."

Hermione turned to look at her. "Who was it?"

Rachele tilted her head. "Huh?"

"The person who reached the stone before us...we thought it was Snape."

Rachele smiled knowingly and shook her head. "Actually it was Professor Quirrell."

Hermiones jaw dropped. " _Seriously?_ He's the last person I suspected."

Rachele laughed. "That's because he was putting on an innocent act. That stutter of his was completely fake."

Hermione stared with wide eyes. "Wow...didn't see that coming."

Rachele nodded. "Yeah he surprised everyone." But mentally she was high-fiving herself. _"I knew something was weird about him. I never felt right when I was close and all because he had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head like some weird double jester mask."_ She snorted at her thoughts.

"Ah! Good you two are awake!"

Madam Pomfrey appeared beside Hermiones' bed and started another round of check-ups on the girl. She turned and made a shooing motion towards Rachele.

"Visiting hours are over Miss Sullivan, your friends need their rest."

Rachele pouted. "Aw come on just a few more minutes."

"Absolutely not! You have been in here for long enough, besides Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."

Rachele sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid the inevitable anymore. "Fine, I'm going." She flashed one last grin at her friend. "I'll see you later?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "You bet!"

Rachele waved goodbye to Ron as well before exiting the hospital wing. She then started the routine trek towards the headmasters office, the long walk allowing her time to think.

" _What am I supposed to say? I do feel a little guilty for chewing him out like I did. But at the same time I still resent him for keeping such a big secret from me...wow this is gonna be awkward."_

As she walked along with her head bowed down in thought, she didn't notice a presence staring at her from the side with bright blue eyes.

 **Robert POV**

Robert Kordellus stretched as he made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Classes for the year were finally over and now all that was left was the end of year feast followed by the train ride home the next morning. But even though he was highly anticipating the school year finally ending, his mind was distracted with rumours that had just recently been floating around the school.

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had ventured through a trapdoor on the forbidden third floor on a quest to search for some legendary object known as the Philosophers Stone. He had listened carefully and realized that there was no word spoken that their fourth friend Rachele Sullivan had accompanied them. He did wonder why she hadn't joined them on their adventure since the hyper girl was commonly found hanging around the infamous trio.

"Maybe she had the common sense to stay away from danger." He mused.

Just as he said this; said girl just happened to walk straight past him and he stopped in his tracks in surprise. He had only encountered Rachele a few times through the whole year and each time she always greeted him with a bright smile and a friendly hello. Even now he was still astonished how a girl so small could possess such a big personality. But he found her friendly demeanour refreshing and often wondered what it would be like to be proper friends with her. Being around her sparkly attitude every day was definitely something he could get used to.

But the girl he saw now wasn't the Rachele he was expecting. She rushed right by him without so much as a glance; her head was bowed down slightly and her gaze was pinned to the floor. She seemed to be deep in thought but Robert didn't think he'd ever seen the usually hyper girl looking so serious. He watched her curiously as she continued down the corridor and eventually turning and disappearing from sight. Robert stayed where he was for a moment, staring after where the Gryffindor had gone. Her silence had unnerved him and he decided that being serious just didn't suit the girl. He had grown accustomed to her being so happy all the time, and even somewhat enjoyed her occasionally bounding up to him with a friendly greeting.

So when she had floated by him completely oblivious to his presence, he couldn't deny the small twinge of disappointment that twisted in his gut.

An awkward silence hung in the office as headmaster and student stared at each other. Rachele shuffled her feet uneasily at the tension and could see her mentors eyes twinkling in amusement at her.

The humour in his eyes broke the ice as she finally spoke. "Albus I-"

"I'm relieved to see you're okay little one."

Rachele stared in him in surprise with her jaw open mid-sentence. Dumbledore chuckled at her expression. "You were expecting me to enquire about your little quest weren't you?"

Too stunned to speak she nodded and Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I promised to show more concern to your well being Rachele, and that's just what I'm doing. You are the most precious to me and all I care about is that you're alive and well."

Rachele felt her bottom lip quiver and her eyes began to mist over. The headmaster stood up and made his way over to the small first year. He took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I hold no grudge from our other meeting. You had every right to be angry with me and I deserved every insult you threw at me."

Rachele let out a defeated sob and he pulled her into their usual hug with one hand gently patting her head. "I'm...-hiccup-...so s-s-sorry."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for little one. The most important thing is that you and your friends are all safe. And that's all that matters."

Rachele nodded and clung on to his shirt, feeling a huge load lift off her shoulders. With everything that had occurred that year, making friends, discovering Voldemort was still alive and facing him for the first time and especially her emotional clashes with her mentor, she was just relieved that the year was finally _over._

" _Sweet Merlin and this is just my first year here too...this place is going to be the death of me."_

Dumbledore finally pulled back and was grateful to see her tears had stopped and she once again wore a bright smile. He returned it and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's the Rachele we all know and love."

Her smile widened and she gripped his hand with her own. "Thank you Albus...for everything."

He nodded with his eyes twinkling brightly. "You are most welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it won't be long before our young Harry wakes up. I have a few things I would like to discuss with him when he does."

Rachele watched him walk out the door with an ear-to-ear grin. Speaking of which, she wondered if Ron and Hermione had been released yet. She let out a giggle for no reason and rushed off in the direction the headmaster had gone. Now in a much better mood, she retraced her steps back to the hospital wing with a skip in her step. As she rounded the next corner, her eyes lit up at the sight of the two people she was looking for.

"Hermione! Ron!"

Both turned their heads and smiled when they saw her. Hermione jogged forward and met the other girl halfway with a hug.

Rachele smiled as she held onto her friend. "They finally let you guys out!"

Hermione pulled back to allow Rachele to give the same greeting to Ron. "More like kicked us out. Madam Pomfrey didn't let us stick around once she confirmed there was absolutely nothing wrong with us."

Ron nodded. "Which is strange since I remember being hurt in the chess game."

Rachele shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey must've healed your wounds while you were sleeping."

Hermione shrugged as well. "Most likely, she is the best at what she does."

Rachele grinned and flung an arm around each of their shoulders. "Well enough about that! I'm just happy the years over! No more school work! YAY!"

Ron laughed while Hermione pouted. "It's not that bad."

Rachele grinned. "That's only because you ace everything."

Hermione gave her a look. "You have good grades too Rach."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Well yeah but that doesn't mean I _enjoy_ studying. I'd rather be outside enjoying the sunshine."

Ron grinned at her. "I'm with her on that one."

Hermione sighed. "Whatever. Come on let's go pack our stuff while we wait for Harry."

With her arms still wound around their shoulders, Rachele and her friends went to the Gryffindor Common Room for the last time that year, the halls echoing with their infectious laughter.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **There we are! A nice little sneak peek into how powerful Rachele is, and believe me it's only scratching the surface.**

 **Next chapter is the final one before we move onto Book Two. I will upload that ASAP.**

 **See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter – Going home**

 **Here we go! The last chapter of Book One! Not much happening, just basically wrapping up the school year and going home.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

An hour later found the girls back in the girls' dorms sorting through their clothes and belongings and making sure everything fit neatly into their trunks. The process was slow since half-way through they wound up having a massive pillow fight and had to clean up all the loose feathers flying around the room. "Thank goodness for magic!" Rachele had stated giving them a good giggle. Their time was interrupted with Tiger jumping on Rachele's now neatly made bed and informing them that Harry had finally woken up and was looking for them.

Since neither of the boys knew about of her familiars speaking ability, Tiger decided that they had been kept in the dark long enough and had quite tactlessly announced his ability to them both. Ron had turned pale while muttering a bewildered 'bloody hell' but had quickly adjusted and even found the speaking animal, in his words, 'awesome'. When they had met up with Harry and Rachele had squealed and practically knocked him to the ground, Tiger had approached him in the same casual manner he had with Hermione and smoothly greeted the boy-who-lived with congratulations on his victory with the battle against Quirrell.

Harry had stared in total shock at the animal but he accepted the cat quicker than even Hermione had and prattled on at Rachele for several minutes about how wicked and amazing her cat was.

Eventually the year drew to a definite close and the four Gryffindors found themselves seated at their table for the end of term announcements. The hall echoed with the students' endless chatter until McGonagall gained everyone's attention by clinking her knife against her goblet. All heads turned and Dumbledore rose from his chair to address them.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs rewarding."

Rachele huffed. _"Oh yeah coz Gryffindor did SO well this year!"_ Her mind drifted to the night her friends had lost a hundred and fifty points where they also happened to serve detention in the dark forest. She shook her head of the memory and brought her attention back to the headmaster.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points."

Rachele sighed as a few people lightly clapped.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points."

She nodded respectively at their table and received a few nods and smiles in return.

"Second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points."

Rachele clapped happily for them, but then realized which house was left over. _"Oh hell..."_

"And in first place with four hundred and seventy two points...Slytherin house!"

Racheles head connected with the table as the table on the far end erupted into cheers. She caught the eye of a smug Malfoy and he sneered in her direction. She grimaced and turned away.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however! Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

Rachele lifted her head as she and the rest of Gryffindor table stared up at the headmaster with interest.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril...fifty points."

Hermione smiled while her housemates cheered and Rachele gave her a gleeful hug.

"Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...fifty points."

Ron grinned proudly, Harry and Hermione clapped enthusiastically and Rachele reached past Hermione to clap him on the shoulder.

"And third to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house...sixty points."

The cheering was now increasing and Rachele leaned across the table to give Harry a high five.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points...to Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table was now roaring with applause as everyone congratulated and clapped a stunned Neville on the back. Rachele bounced up and down in her seat and grasped Hermiones' hand in her excitement. The other girl grinned at her and they turned back to the front with abated breaths.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order!"

He clapped his hands and the giant green and silver banners that had been hanging from the ceiling transformed into ones of red and gold.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Rachele squealed and leapt out of her seat still clutching Hermiones' hand. The two girls jumped up and down with loud giggles while the rest of their house all cheered loudly. Even the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had joined in with their celebration, leaving Slytherin house sitting there in despair. Rachele once again caught Malfoys eye and sneered at him just as he had done to her. The blonde boy glared daggers at her and folded his arms crossly with a deep frown. Rachele grinned and turned back to Hermione who was still yelling and shouting at the top of her lungs. Rachele laughed and flung an arm around her shoulders, basking in the joy of being in the place she called home and with the friends that she loved.

"Come on now, hurry up! You'll be late. Train's leavin. Go on, go on. Come on hurry up."

Rachele followed the voice of the half giant and rushed forward quickly with her trunk dragging behind her in one hand and holding her tabby familiar with the other. Tiger had grown at an alarming rate over the last couple of months and was now the size of a fully grown adult tom cat. Rachele had fallen into fits of laughter when his voice had broken and the poor feline had to live with a cracking voice for a few weeks. But it had eventually smoothed out and now she was adjusting to him speaking with deep masculine tones. Even for a cat she thought he sounded too attractive for his own good so mentally noted to have him fixed the moment she was out of school. She couldn't do with him gallivanting off for days on end and mating with whatever poor female crossed his path.

Readjusting him on her shoulder, she shoved her trunk into the luggage compartment and made her way to the side door of the train. She paused and looked over to Hagrid and knew she couldn't leave without saying her goodbyes. She lifted Tiger off her and gently placed him on the ground.

"Go find the others; I'll be with you in a bit."

Tiger meowed in reply and trotted off into the train. Rachele turned away and made a beeline for the half-giant.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned and smiled when she reached him. "Ello, Rachele. Come to say goodbye have ya?"

She smiled up at him. "I can't go without giving you a hug Hagrid, you know me."

Hagrid smiled then laughed when the girl jumped into him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He smiled and patted her gently on her back.

"You take care of yourself alrigh?"

She pulled back and gave him a playful salute. "Aye aye!" She ran back the way she came and gave him a final wave. "Bye Hagrid! See you next term!" She waited for him to wave back before skipping off the platform and onto the Hogwarts Express. She leaned out the window and flashed her large friend one more smile before pulling back in and wondering off down the train in search of her friends.

She found them in a compartment a little ways down and quickly shuffled inside to join them. Harry and Ron were chatting lightly, only stopping briefly to greet Rachele when she came in. Hermione was sitting opposite them, gently stroking a sleeping Tiger who was curled on her lap. Rachele plonked next to her and smiled down at her familiar.

"He's grown a lot hasn't he?"

Hermione chuckled. "Definitely. I can't believe he was as small as he was when I first saw him... seems so long ago now."

Rachele smiled and reached over to scratch her cat behind the ears and giggled when he leaned into her hand purring loudly.

"This year went pretty quickly didn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "It did...before we know it we'll be seventh years and graduating."

Rachele laughed holding up her hands. "Woah! One step at a time!"

Hermione grinned deviously. "And maybe by then we'll have boyfriends who we'll marry right after we finished school."

Rachele giggled and shook her head rapidly. "Oh _Merlin_ STOP! Gross! So not ready for that yet!"

Harry and Ron had stopped talking and were now staring at them with raised eyebrows. The girls didn't notice and continued to whisper and snigger amongst themselves. They shrugged and turned back to their conversation.

 **Several hours later**

"Come on lazy bones or I'm leaving without you!"

The scarlet train had now docked at platform nine and three quarters and the four friends, now having changed into casual clothes, collected their trunks and prepared for the final journey back to their homes. Now they stood on the platform and watched bemusedly as Rachele was coaxing a sluggish Tiger to jump off the train. The sleepy cat had practically slept the whole way and was taking some time to come to his bearings. The tabby glared at his owner and Rachele rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't spend your whole life being carried. It's not that hard! It's just a tiny little gap!"

Behind her, Harry Ron and Hermione looked on with amusement and occasionally joined in with encouraging him to take that final leap. Finally, the cat let out a grumpy meow and pounced from the step and onto the flat ground. The four friends cheered and Rachele rewarded his efforts by scooping him up and cuddling him close.

"Such a good boy!"

Tiger glared at her and hissed into her ear. **"Oh sure...NOW you pick me up."**

Rachele giggled and hitched him up onto the usual part of her shoulder. "That wasn't so hard was it? And because you were so brave, as soon as we're home I'll give you a treat."

Her familiar meowed happily and licked her cheek emanating a giggle from her. She reached up and stroked his back.

"You ready to go home?"

He meowed and she smiled before grabbing her trunk. "Let's go then."

"Hey Rachele! Hurry up!"

Rachele looked over to see Hermione and the boys waiting for her near the barrier that would take them back to the Muggle world. The former was waving her over and Rachele quickened her pace to catch up to them. Moments later they passed through the wall and were met with the typical hustle and bustle of the London train station.

"Ronald! There you are!"

A plump red-haired woman appeared beside them and pulled Ron into a suffocating hug.

Ron blushed. "M-Mum!"

She pulled away only to fuss over him, checking him and brushing off what dirt she could see on his clothes. "Oh it's good to see you dear!"

Rachele sniggered at her smothering affection. "Daaaww that's so sweet."

Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing up at the clock. "Oh...goodness I have to go."

Rachele turned to her. "What?"

Hermione pointed to the entrance. "I told Mum and Dad I'd meet them out front. They're waiting for me with the car."

Rachele smiled. "I guess...this is it for now. Promise me you'll write won't you?"

Hermione pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course I will. So long as you do the same."

Rachele hugged her back, even burying her face into her shoulder. "I promise..."

The girls clung onto each other, dreading the months they would have to spend apart. Eventually Hermione slowly pulled away and gave Rachele one last teary smile.

"I better get going. I'll see you round."

Rachele nodded. "Yup...see you round."

Hermione grabbed her trunk, flashed another grin before disappearing into the crowd. Rachele sighed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Harry smiling at her. "S'alright Rach. It's only a few months."

She smiled. "True...but don't you know Harry. For two girls that are tight friends, even just a few short months can feel like an eternity."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It's gonna feel that way being away from Hogwarts."

Rachele smiled. "I know what you mean." She glanced around. "Do you have a ride home Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah it's fine, they're just running a little late."

Rachele seemed unconvinced but didn't pry any further. An irritated meow sounded in her ear and she glanced at the cat resting on her shoulder.

"Well I better head off I guess."

She turned back to Harry. "See you next term then?"

He grinned. "You betcha."

She rushed forward and gave the boy a quick hug. "See you round Harry."

She grabbed her trunk and headed outside, the bright sun momentarily blinding her. She mentally placed a quick charm on herself to shield her from sight. Looking around once more to make sure she was completely invisible (which was confirmed when she had to sidestep to avoid small children from running her over), she closed her eyes and thought of a distant familiar place she hadn't seen in months. Amidst the flow of pedestrians and traffic; the eleven year old girl vanished, leaving a flash of fire in her wake.

End of Year One

* * *

 **And there we go! I hope everyone enjoyed Rachele's first year at the magical school. Conclusively, she only really attended Hogwarts to make friends her own age. The academic side is just formality since she decided to officially enrol.**

 **Next up with be Book Two! I'm sure you all remember the Chamber of Secrets ;D Discover how Rachele handles the heir of Slytherin and the seemingly inescapable monster set loose in the castle.**

 **Catch you all later!**


End file.
